No FUN
by Mingyuwoo
Summary: Menjadi ketua disalah satu pasukan elit di negerinya serta adanya peraturan "Dilarang memiliki kekasih dalam satu tim" membuat Mingyu (selaku ketua) harus taat dan patuh dengan peraturan itu. Satu ada anggotanya yang melanggar maka Mingyu akan mengambil tindakan. Lalu, bagimana kalau dia sendiri yang melanggar? / YAOI, typo(s), MEANIE COUPLE.
1. Chapter 1

**NO F.U.N**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **Warn; Yaoi, out of character, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer ; Cerita ini sah milik saya. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo (dihajar masa!)**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari film thailand dengan judul ATM. Tapi untuk keseluruhan berbeda.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka, tidak usah baca, segara close!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang rapat di salah satu ruangan gedung kepolisian ini suasana sedang tegang. Seorang yang duduk ujung meja yang merupakan ketua dalam teamnya ini sedang marah jadi jelas saja kalau suasana begitu mencekam.

"Kalian tau kan peraturan tidak tertulis _di_ sini, Soonyoung- _ah_ , Jihoon-ah?"

Dua orang yang namanya disebut itu menunduk dalam. Sang ketua yang diketahui bernama Kim Mingyu itu menatap anggota teamnya yang lain -satu team ini berjumlah tujuh orang termasuk dirinya. "Sebutkan apa peraturan tidak tertulis itu!"

"Dalam satu _team_ dilarang menjalin hubungan cinta." Ucap mereka (kecuali Soonyoung dan Jihoon) kompak.

Mingyu menjentikan jarinya. "Bagus sekali. Kalian kompak." Lalu ia kembali menatap dua orang di masing-masing kanan dan kirinya. "Kau dengar itu?"

"Ta-tapi ketua saya tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Soonyoung."

Oh, hati Soonyoung sungguh sakit mendengar kekasihnya berkata demikian.

"Lalu ini apa?" Mingyu mengeluarkan satu bukti utama alasan dia menuduh keduanya menjalin hubungan. _Well_ , bukan tanpa bukti Mingyu menuduh seperti itu.

Dengan kompak Soonyoung dan Jihoon menatap tajam seorang yang satu-satunya menyimpan photo mereka -itu photo saat mereka berpesta tanpa kehadiran Mingyu karena Mingyu sedang ada keperluan. Si pelaku yang ditatap tajam oleh kedua mata sipit itu hanya bisa nyengir bersalah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku jangan hanya diam!" Mingyu menggebrak meja yang membuat satu ruangan rapat itu terlonjak kaget.

"I-itu.. ah! Itu ada kertas yang menghalangi. Kita sedang bermain _game_ _'mari pindahkan kertas menggunakan mulut'_. I-iya, seperti itu. I-iyakan teman-teman?" Ia menatap keempat temannya yang lain dengan tatapan memohon. Mereka menangguk saja.

"Ah seperti itu. Lalu kalau yang ini?"

Mata Jihoon dan Soonyoung seketika menjadi besar.

"Apa ini juga permainan _'mari memindahkan_ sosis _besar_ _dengan mulut'_?"

"Soonyoung _hyung_ dan Jihoon _hyung_ bermain memindahkan sosis?" Pertanyaan polos terdengar dari seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut warna-warni dan orang yang memiliki pipi tembam yang duduk di sebelahnya menyikutnya. "Diamlah!" Desisnya sebal.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali menatap tajam satu-satunya pelaku di sini. Si pelaku itu nampak bersalah. Sungguh dia juga tidak tau kalau photo itu bisa ada ditangan ketua mereka.

"Kalian tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Maafkan kami." Soonyoung yang meminta maaf duluan yang berarti dia mengaku kalau dia dengan Jihoon ada hubungan.

Mingyu bersedekap dada, bersandar di kursi untuk menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Akankah ada drama picisan terjadi di depannya? Mingyu menunggu itu.

"Aku dan Jihoon memang mempunyai hubungan sejak satu bulan yang lalu dan photo itu diambil saat perayaan hari jadi kami yang sebulan. Kami mengundangmu dengan alasan aku habis memenangkan lotere namun kau tidak bisa datang lantaran ada perlu. Kita saling jatuh cinta-"

" _Stop_! Aku tidak butuh lanjutan ceritamu, Soonyoung- _ssi_. Yang aku butuhkan hanya pengakuan kalian dan ternyata benar kalian sepasang kekasih disini. Sekarang kalian pilih." Mingyu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk berdiri, "pertama, keluar dari teamku atau," jari tengah Mingyu berdiri menemani jari telunjuknya, "putuskan hubungan kalian didepanku. Tinggal pilih."

" _Yach_! Mana bisa begitu! Kau keterlaluan!" Jihoon jelas tidak terima.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, ekspresi wajahnya begitu menyebalkan mengundang seseorang untuk menonjoknya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku dan Soon-"

"Kita putus!"

" _MWO_?" Jihoon yang hendak memperjuangkan cinta mereka dibuat kaget oleh perkataan Soonyoung. Soonyoung bilang putus? Astaga, bahkan mereka belum berjuang di depan Mingyu.

"Kita. Putus." Ucap Soonyoung menekan tiap kata. Ia melihat pancaran mata terluka Jihoon bukan berarti Soonyoung tidak terluka. Ia juga terluka tapi kalau mereka melawan mencoba menentang peraturan itu maka bisa dipastikan ia dan Jihoon didepak dari _team_ ini. Ini perkara yang buruk.

" _Oke_ , kata putus sudah terucap. Lalu apa jawabanmu, Jihoon- _ah_?"

Jihoon menatap penuh luka wajah Soonyoung, dia menahan tangisnya sekarang ini. Hatinya begitu sakit dan dia butuh kamar mandi untuk menangis sepuasnya. "B-baiklah. Kita putus."

" _Oke_ , masalah hari ini ditutup. Satu jam dari sekarang kita berkumpul lagi untuk latihan bela diri. Selamat pagi." Mingyu undur diri dari ruangan ini. Selesai keluar dari ruangan Jihoon juga ikut keluar. Dia butuh tempat untuk menangis sepuasnya.

"Jihoon- _ah_ tunggu!" Soonyoung berlari mengejar Jihoon. Percuma, Jihoon pasti sudah terlanjur kecewa dengannya dan yang pasti hubungan mereka tidak akan tersambung lagi.

.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul di ruangan dengan lantai kayu, yang di desain untuk latihan bela diri. Sekarang mereka akan latihan bela diri tangan kosong atau jarak dekat. Dengan pelatih mereka yang merupakan senior mereka bernama Junhui.

"Seperti biasa kalian berpasangan!"

Seperti biasa pula biasanya mereka akan berpasangan dengan orang itu-itu saja. Karena memang sudah disesuaikan.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku mengganti pasangan mereka?" Usul Mingyu yang membuat enam anggota lain sebenarnya kesal. Mereka sudah _klop_ dengan pasangan mereka.

Biasanya pasangan mereka; Seungkwan x Minghao, Jihoon x Soonyoung, Wonwoo x Seokmin, dan Mingyu x Junhui (pelatih mereka).

Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu sedikit tentang mereka. Mereka berenam termasuk ke dalam Team A yang dipimpin oleh Mingyu. Team A adalah team elit yang hanya menangani kasus kelas kakap kelas internasional. Mereka bertujuh terpilih menggunakan seleksi yang begitu ketat. Mereka harus punya otak dan otot kalau masuk team ini. Mereka merupakan team rahasia dari kepolisian Korea Selatan.

Setelah masuk team itu mereka disiapkan untuk memecahkan kasus yang berat, menangkap pelaku kejahatan internasional dan selagi tidak melakukan aksi mereka akan berlatih apapun untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka, seperti sekarang. Yang melatih mereka juga bukan pelatih abal-abal. Mereka dilatih tetap oleh senior mereka yang dipilih juga.

"Ya, kau boleh mengganti pasangannya." Ujar seniornya itu kalem.

"Seokmin- _ah_ , kau berpasangan dengan Junhui _hyung_."

" _Ne_? Aku?" Seokmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu mengangguk, "ya, kau."

Bahu Seokmin turun kebawah. Percayalah berpasangan dengan pelatih merupakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Dan Jihoon- _ah_ , kau berpasangan dengan Wonwoo."

Tanpa protes, tanpa bertenaga, Jihoon berjalan mendekati pasangan barunya.

"Dan Soonyoung, kau berpasangan dengan ku."

Soonyoung acuh.

"Seungkwan tetap dengan Minghao."

"Baiklah karena sekarang pasangan baru kalian sudah ditentukan kita mulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Junhui yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

Sedikit informasi tentang _personality_ mereka. Kita mulai dari yang tertua.

Kim Mingyu. Dialah yang paling tua di teamnya. Diberi tanggung jawab sebagai ketua. Sifatnya kaku, menyebalkan dan lain sebagainya yang membuat urat tegang dan naik darah saat bersamanya. Terlepas dari bagaimana sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu Mingyu adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap semua anggotanya. Dia akan berdiri di depan untuk melindungi anggotanya bukan berdiri di belakang alih-alih melindungi dari belakang. Tidak, Mingyu bukan orang seperti itu. Mingyu mempunyai keahlian bertarung jarak dekat atau jauh, tangan kosong atau menggunakan senjata dan yang menjadi point plus lainnya adalah dia pintar.

Satu tahun dibawahnya ada Kwon Soonyoung.

Dia ini wakil dari Mingyu. Keahliannya lebih condong ke pertarungan jarak dekat dengan tangan kosong. Dia juga termasuk orang tercerewet di team itu. Sifatnya, asik.

Beberapa bulan setelah Soonyoung ada Jeon Wonwoo.

Ciri khasnya adalah wajah emonya itu. Saat diam dia terkesan dingin namun saat dia tersenyum bagai tersiram cokelat, manis! Dia akan diam kecuali kalau ditanya dan terkadang nyeletuk hal yang mengundang tawa. Keahliannya adalah menggunakan senjata saat bertarung dan kurang ahli saat harus bertarung tanpa menggunakan apapun.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya ada Lee Jihoon.

Dia adalah anggota yang paling mungil -memperhalus kata pendek-, berwajah imut namun juga paling galak. Dia sedikit lemah dalam hal bertarung namun saat jenius dalam hal otak. Dialah yang bekerja dibalik action teamnya. Bertarung dengan otak yang tak tertandingi di teamnya.

Masuk ke tahun berikutnya ada Lee Seokmin.

Ah, ini dia termasuk si cerewet juga. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, suaranya melengking tinggi dan dia lah yang paling dekat dengan Wonwoo. Keahliannya sama seperti Wonwoo ; menggunakan senjata saat bertarung dan lemah saat harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Ditahun yang sama, dibulan yang berbeda ada Xu Minghao.

Keturunan China dan berotak polos. Wajahnya dan suaranya seolah iya terlalu sering mengeluarkan _aegyo_ padahal dia memang seperti itu. Tapi saat bertarung jangan ditanya, dia akan menjadi orang kesetanan. Keahliannya memang lebih condong ke pertarungan dengan tangan kosong terlebih ia sangat jago kalau menggunakan kaki.

Ditahun berikutnya lagi ada Boo Seungkwan. Sang _maknae_!

Ciri khas utamanya adalah pipinya yang tembam dan badannya yang lebih berisi dari pada yang lainnya. Orang yang suka mengeluh pertama saat di suruh latihan dan yang terpenting dia itu paling lemah bertarung baik menggunakan senjata atau tidak makanya dia dipasangkan dengan Jihoon yang beraksi dibalik layar. Dia memang pintar dalam hal menganalisa. Termasuk kedalam trio S super cerewet; Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan -BooSoonSeok.

Itulah sepintas profile tentang anggota team A. Kita kembali ke mereka sekarang.

"Pemanasannya cukup. Kita langsung praktik yang kemarin. Satu lawan satu. Kita mulai dari," Junhui melihat satu persatu pasangan dan pilihannya jatuh pada. "Mingyu dan Soonyoung."

Mereka melihat bagaimana Mingyu dan Soonyoung sudah bersiap pada posisi kuda-kuda. Mereka berdiri ditengah. Pertarungan yang seru karena mereka sama-sama kuat.

Soonyoung yang menyerang duluan dan dengan gesit Mingyu dapat menghindar, begitu terus hingga puncaknya Soonyoung menendang perut Mingyu membuat Mingyu jatuh terpental kebelakang. Soonyoung langsung menyerangnya; duduk di atas Mingyu, menarik baju Mingyu dan menonjok Mingyu membabi buta.

Junhui yang mengira mereka sungguhan berlatih mulai merasa janggal. Melihat bagaimana Mingyu sudah tidak mampu melawan Junhui sadar ini sudah kelewatan.

" _Yach_! _Yach_! Hentikan!" Junhui melerai tapi sulit. Kedua orang itu punya kekuatan dan tubuh besar.

"Seokmin, Wonwoo, bantu aku!"

Yang dipanggil segera membantu Junhui. Seokmin dan Wonwoo memegang masing-masing tangan Soonyoung dan menjauhkan Soonyoung dari Mingyu.

" _Yach_! Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Biarkan aku membunuh orang kaku itu! _Yach_! _Yach_!" Seokmin dan Wonwoo menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan latihan.

Junhui meringis saat melihat luka yang Mingyu dapat. Wajahnya penuh lebam, sudut bibirnya berdarah -mungkin sobek. "Aku akan mengobatimu."

.

Seharian ini keadaan _team_ begitu mendung bahkan saat jam kerja mereka habis juga keadaan masih di selimuti mendung tebal.

Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Mingyu bagaikan seorang musuh; tidak sudi untuk melirik satu sama lain sekalipun.

Satu persatu mereka mulai pulang hingga meninggalkan Wonwoo, Seokmin dan Mingyu (untuk Mingyu, dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya).

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , ayo pulang." Ajak Seokmin.

"Ah, ya. Tunggu." Wonwoo melirik ke arah ketuanya yang masih sibuk bekerja. Dalam hati dia menyemangati sang ketua.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , _palli_!"

" _Ne_ , Seokmin- _ah_."

Wonwoo berlari kecil ke Seokmin. Sampai Wonwoo di sebelah Seokmin, Seokmin merangkul Wonwoo dan mereka pulang bersama.

Diruangan ini Mingyu sendirian. Tak lama berselang ponselnya berdering rupanya berasal dari atasannya; kepala kepolisian Seoul. Setelah perbincangan serius itu selesai Mingyu menaruh ponselnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas sebentar dan mengambil lagi ponselnya, mengetikan sebuah pesan sebelum dirinya pergi untuk menemui kepala kepolisian Seoul diruang kerjanya.

 **To :** _ **Nae namjachingu**_

 **Aku telat pulang karena ada keperluan penting dengan kepala kepolisian. Tidurlah lebih dulu kalau aku pulangnya lama.** _ **Saraghae**_ **.**

Pesan terkirim.

Mingyu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan mulai berjalan ke ruang kerja atasannya.

Setelah pembicaraan serius berlangsung diruangan tertutup, Mingyu akhirnya bisa pulang. Malam sudah semakin larut dan dia baru pulang.

Mingyu memasuki apartemennya yang merupakan kawasan apartemen elit di sana. Dengan menggunakan kartu, pintu itu terbuka. Mingyu masuk dengan wajah lelahnya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang sedang asik menonton televisi tanpa menyambutnya pulang membuatnya kesal. Ia peluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

" _Aigo_ , kau membuatku kaget!" Pekik sang kekasih seraya mempautkan bibirnya.

Mingyu terkekeh saja sambil menggesekan hidungnya ke leher kekasihnya.

"Geli, Kim Mingyu~" kekasihnya yang memiliki mata tajam itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Bukannya berhenti, Mingyu sesekali memberikan kecupan di sana.

" _Yach_! Kim Mingyu!" Pekiknya sebal.

Merasa senang membuat kekasihnya ngambek, Mingyu berhenti. "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

"Ya, ya, ya, mandilah yang lama kalau perlu sampai tenggelam dalam bak."

Bukannya marah, Mingyu malah tertawa memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang begitu menawan. Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kilat pipi kekasihnya dan melesat kabur. "Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo- _ya_."

"Yaich! Aku membencimu, Mingyu- _ya_!" Balasnya.

Ops, kalian pasti sudah mengira ini bukan?

Yap, kekasih dari seorang ketua yang kaku dan menyebalkan adalah Jeon Wonwoo, anak buahnya sendiri.

.

Mingyu tiduran di sofa panjang sebagai bantal kepalanya adalah paha Wonwoo. Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo masih datar dan fokus tayangan televisi.

Melihat kekasihnya dari bawah seperti ini Mingyu tau kalau Wonwoo masih kesal dengannya. Ia tusuk-tusuk pipi Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya.

"Ish, diamlah!" Desis Wonwoo sebal.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Mingyu malah nyengir. Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, Wonwoo kembali mengacuhkannya dan itu membuat Mingyu sebal. Dia kerja seharian ini; latihan fisik dan otak, itu membuat badan dan otaknya lelah. Belum lagi mukanya yang lebam karena tonjokan Soonyoung. Percayalah pukulan Soonyoung sakit bukan main.

Mingyu duduk menghadap ke Wonwoo yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya itu. Sebenarnya ia kesal dengan Wonwoo yang mendiamkannya seperti ini tapi kalau ia ikut ikutan marah seperti Wonwoo maka tidak ada habisnya. Dua tahun menjadi kekasih dari Jeon Wonwoo (sejak terbentuknya team A) sudah membuatnya hapal betul luar dalam Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Wonwoo.

 _CHU_ ~

" _Yach_!" Wonwoo mengusap (sok) jijik bekas ciuman Mingyu. Bukannya tersinggung, Mingyu malah terkekeh.

"Samarah itukah kau?" Tanyanya ditengah rasa gelinya. Sok sokan jijik biasanya juga minta _ceplak ceplok_ atau _chu chu_ sana sini juga, biasanya.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu melalui ekor matanya, "menurutmu?"

Mingyu menghela nafas, "oh, ayolah. Kenapa harus semarah itu sih?"

"Kenapa harus semarah ini? _Yach_! Kim Mingyu! Dengar ya, kau membuat hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon kandas begitu saja. Kau tidak tau seberapa keras Soonyoung meluluhkan hati batu Jihoon? Sangat sulit. Saat mereka sudah bersama kau malah membuat mereka putus. Kau ini jahat sekali." Wonwoo menunduk, menarik lengan baju panjangnya sampai menutupi tangannya -kebiasaan. "Aku juga kesal dengan diriku sendiri dan merasa bersalah asal kau tau." Wonwoo kembali mendongak, menatap marah wajah Mingyu. "Kenapa kau menemukan photo itu sih?!"

Mingyu sampai tersentak kaget dengan suara Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba meninggi seperti itu. "Wow wow, wow, tenang." Bukannya tenang, Wonwoo malah seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk. "Kau sendiri yang menaruhnya di meja sini dan ya, aku mengambilnya."

"Aku menaruhnya di situ karena mau aku berikan ke Soonyoung dan Jihoon jadi saat aku berangkat aku tidak akan lupa. Saat itu mereka asik photo menggunakan kameraku."

"Kamera kita."

"Ya, kamera kita maksudku. Ah... kau membuatku kesal." Wonwoo yang hendak melayangkan pukulan tangannya ditahan Mingyu. _Well_ , saat sepasang kekasih ini bertengkar memang perkelahiannya sangat mengerikan. Kadang bukan adu jotos saja, menggunakan senjata pun mereka pernah. Mentang-mentang keduanya bergabung di pasukan elit yang ditakuti jadi seperti itu.

"Kau ingin menambah banyak lebam di wajahku? Oh, tidak lagi."

Wajah Wonwoo berubah sedih, tangannya jatuh terkulai saat Mingyu tidak menahan tangan Wonwoo lagi, kepalanya juga menunduk. Melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu siapa yang tidak merasa iba?

Tangan Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. Suaranya yang lembut, sikapnya yang manis, tatapan matanya yang menatap penuh kasih sayang serta tingkah manja dan wajah imutnya yang sedang merajuk tidak ada yang bisa melihat itu kecuali Jeon Wonwoo, sang kekasih.

Bibir melengkung kebawah Wonwoo berkata, "tidak bisakah kau membujuk kepala kepolisian kita untuk menghapus peraturan tidak tertulis itu? Selain kasian dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon aku juga kepikiran kalau seandainya kita yang ketahuan, bagaimana? Apa kita harus mengakhirinya juga?"

Ibu jari Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo. "Aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan ketua kita (kepala kepolisian). Namun itu bukan perkara yang mudah, Wonwoo- _ya_. Sikap ketua kita itu jauh lebih keras daripada aku asal kau tau. Tadi dia memanggilku, membicarakan apa hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah berakhir lalu aku bilang sudah. Aku pun merasa kasian dengan mereka. Kau tau bukan kalau ruangan kita tidak luput dari cctv? Hanya saja bedanya cctv di ruangan kita hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu karena alatnya yang tersambung ke ruang ketua kita. Ketua Kim sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal karena si ceroboh Soonyoung mencium Jihoon diruangan saat itu dan ketua langsung menyuruhku memisahkan mereka. Aku awalnya tidak percaya dan terus membela mereka tapi melihat cctv itu aku percaya namun aku menutupinya. Dengan mengatakan aku belum melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku tidak percaya tapi tetap saja ketua ingin mereka berpisah kalau tidak mereka akan dipindah ke devisi lain. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi aku terus mengulur waktu hingga akhirnya ketua ingin turun tangan. Kebetulan, aku mendapatkan photo itu jadi aku jadikan moment itu untuk membuat mereka berpisah daripada mereka dipindah ke devisi lain oleh ketua."

Sebenarnya Wonwoo tersentuh dengan tingkah Mingyu (selaku ketua) yang begitu melindungi Soonyoung dan Jihoon tapi tetap saja... itu merugikannya.

Wonwoo menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari pipinya. "Tapi tetap saja, caramu yang seperti itu membuat mereka berdua berpikir aku yang membocorkannya padamu. Jelek sudah aku dimata mereka ber- ah tidak, dimata satu tim."

"Oke, aku mengaku salah. Maafkan aku memanfaatkanmu."

Wonwoo tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia tekuk kakinya lalu ia peluk kakinya dan ia tumpu dagunya diatas lutut.

Mingyu tau Wonwoo benar-benar marah dengannya. Biasanya saat digoda sebentar saja Wonwoo akan kembali biasa namun sekarang... ia diacuhkan.

"Ayolah maafkan aku." Mingyu mencolek-colek pipi Wonwoo, bibir poutnya membuat Mingyu yang biasanya bertampang dingin kini terlihat menggemaskan. Jangan berharap melihat wajah Mingyu seperti ini karena yang dapat melihat Mingyu merajuk seperti anak kecil hanya Wonwoo seorang.

Wonwoo masih mengacuhkan Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, maafkan aku~"

"..." masih diacuhkan.

"Wonwoo-ya~"

"..."

"Kim Wonwoo~"

"Margaku Jeon bukan Kim."

Akhirnya Wonwoo berbicara. Menyerah ia merajuk seperti ini. Akhirnya ia dekap tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak protes apalagi memberontak. Dia pasrah dipeluk seperti ini.

Mingyu menumpu dagunya di atas kepala Wonwoo. "Aku tau aku keterlaluan. Maafkan aku."

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela nafas, ia longgarkan pelukan itu, ia tangkup kembali wajah Wonwoo. "Aku akan berusaha menghapuskan peraturan tidak tertulis itu sebelum hubungan kita ketahuan. Aku berjanji."

Ingat janji dibuat untuk ditepati dan kau harus menepati janjimu itu, Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

 **To be Contiuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO F.U.N**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **Warn; Yaoi, out of character, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer ; Cerita ini sah milik saya. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo (dihajar masa!)**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka, tidak usah baca, segara close!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di kantor hari ini masih sama mendungnya dengan kemarin. Tidak ada percakapan antara Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Mingyu sih sudah bersikap biasa karena sikapnya yang berpikir yang lalu biarlah berlalu, berbeda dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang masih kelihatan marah ke Mingyu.

Meja dan kursi mereka berbentuk melingkar dimulai dari Soonyoung, Seokmin, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Minghao lalu Jihoon dan kembali ke Soonyoung. Mingyu sendiri berada di ruangan sendiri masih dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan Mingyu dilapisi kaca hingga ia dapat melihat bagaimana kerja satu teamnya namun kaca itu dapat ditutup agar orang diluar sana tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Mingyu meletakkan pulpen dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia harus mengadakan rapat lagi. Tadi pagi ketua menyuruhnya datang lebih dulu untuk memberinya tugas baru bagi dia dan anggota lainnya. Mingyu keluar dari ruangannya, menatap seluruh teman satu teamnya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Mingyu tersenyum begitu tipis (hingga tidak ada satupun yang tau) saat menatap Wonwoo.

Tungkai panjangnya itu ia bawa ke meja panjang yang merupakan tempat biasa mereka berbicara serius. Seperti biasa, Mingyu duduk di paling ujung, tempatnya. "Kumpullah sebentar. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan mengenai tugas kita selanjutnya."

Mereka menurut. Walaupun keadaan mereka sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik setidaknya saat membicarakan tugas meraka mengabaikan masalah pribadi mereka, mereka fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Bagai hak milik, mereka duduk ditempat biasa mereka duduki. Mingyu menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja sambil menatap satu persatu teman satu teamnya. Sebelum bicara berdehem terlebih dahulu. "Ketua memberi tugas ke kita. Semiggu lagi kita harus ke gudang bekas pabrik kertas yang ada di pinggiran kota Seoul aku juga tidak tau alamat lengkapnya. Jihoon, Seungkwan," Mingyu menatap keduanya. "Kalian cari tempat itu dan minta kejelasannya ke ketua." Mereka berdua mengangguk. Mingyu kembali fokus dengan penjelasannya, "Penyergapan akan dilakukan minggu depan karena gembong narkoba itu akan melaksanakan transaksi besar-besaran minggu depan. Ada pertanyaan?" Mingyu memang selalu begitu. Menjelaskan yang ia anggap cukup setelahnya ia akan menyuruh yang lain bertanya dan biarlah mereka berpikir.

Seokmin mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda hendak bertanya.

"Ya, Seokmin- _ah_." Mingyu mempersilahkan.

Seokmin menurunkan tangan kanannya dan mulai bertanya. "Apa target kita sekarang adalah gembong narkoba internasional?"

"Kau benar."

Seungkwan langsung mengangkat tangannya, Mingyu mempersilahkan melalui bahasa isyarat. Seungkwan menurunkan tangannya. "Seminggu? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku, biasanya kita pun paling cepat sebulan dan ini gembong narkoba. Sangat bahaya. Kita butuh persiapan."

Mingyu menatap Seungkwan serius. "Siap tidak siap kita harus melawan mereka. Semiggu, sebulan atau bahkan setahun sama saja bukan. Aku pun tidak tau kenapa ketua memberikan tugas dadakan ini. Kita tidak bisa membantah karena tugas kita memang ini."

Penjelasan ini membuat seluruh orang didalam ruangan menjadi lemas. Seminggu? Sungguh, ini terlalu cepat.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Hening.

Mingyu melihat jam tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tugas. Minghao dan Seokmin kau seperti biasa pasangan dan begitu juga Soonyoung dengan Wonwoo. Aku ingin kalian latihan satu sama lain. Perbaiki kekurangan kalian dari pasangan kalian. Dan untuk Jihoon dan Seungkwan, kalian ikut denganku kita ke ketua untuk meminta penjelasan lebih terperinci. Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang maka kita tutup saja rapat hari ini." Mingyu berdiri dari kursi, "Jihoon, Seungkwan, ayo ikut denganku. Kita ke ruangan ketua." Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu mengangguk patuh. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar diikuti Jihoon dan Seungkwan.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan berdiri satu langkah dibelakang Mingyu yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Diam-diam Seungkwan mengintip dengan cara memperpendek jaraknya dengan Mingyu. Seungkwan orangnya memang selalu sok ingin tau dan dia biasanya akan membicarakan hal baru itu ke trio S nya. Dasar biang gosip. Seungkwan semakin penasaran saat melihat Mingyu tersenyum.

 _Astaga, tampan sekali!_ Pekiknya girang.

Selama ini Seungkwan memang memandang Mingyu adalah seoarang yang kejam, dingin, menyebalkan dan hal hal jelek lainnya. Apalagi Seungkwan sangat jarang (atau tidak pernah?) melihat Mingyu tersenyum. Muka ketuanya itu selalu serius dan datar. Mingyu juga orang yang misterius bahkan Seungkwan sampai tidak tau dimana rumah ketuanya ini -bukan hanya Seungkwan namun yang lainnya juga sama, tidak tau rumah Mingyu dimana. Aneh kan? Ehm.. sepertinya tidak juga sih.

Kembali ke Seungkwan yang tengah berbunga-bunga lantaran melihat senyum diwajah Mingyu barusan... astaga ingin rasanya Seungkwan terbang kelangit ketujuh. Bahkan kalau diberi _effect_ tadi mungkin mata Seungkwan sudah berbentuk hati saat menatap Mingyu.

Namun pekikan girang dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang dan digantikan suara _kretekan_ hati. Baru sebentar hatinya merasakan bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam beberapa menit bunga itu layu dan rusak karena petir menyambarnya. Seungkwan membacanya. Membaca pesan yang Mingyu kirim barusan ke entah siapa.

 **Pulang kerja nanti kita ketemuan di cafe dekat kantor. Aku mencintaimu.**

Hancur sudah hati Seungkwan.

Hancur hancur hatiku... hancur hancur hatiku... nyanyi Seungkwan dalam hati. Oke, abaikan bagian ini. Seungkwan tidak bernyanyi seperti itu kok.

Tapi memang benar, hati dia hancur. Yang disayangkan Seungkwan adalah dia tidak melihat untuk siapa pesan itu dikirim.

Jihoon menarik baju belakang Seungkwan, Seungkwan kembali berjalan di samping Jihoon.

"Jangan suka mengintip urusan orang. Kau ini benar-benar." Ucap Jihoon berbisik.

Seungkwan tidak menyahut apapun karena dia sedang patah hati. _Cintaku hancur hanya beberapa detik saja._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

" _Hyungdeul_ , aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku bermasalah lagi. Sepertinya ini karena aku terlalu banyak makan pedas semalam. Aku sudah tidak kuat sejak tadi menahan buang air besar." Minghao bergegas pergi ke mandi. Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Seokmin menatap prihatin ke Minghao.

"Giliranmu membeli makan siang, Seokmin- _ah_." Ucap Soonyoung lesu.

" _Naega wae_?" Protesnya.

Soonyoung yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja menatap tajam Seokmin. "Kemarin sudah Seungkwan dan Minghao, kemarinnya lagi aku dan Jihoon. Sekarang kau."

Seokmin mendesah lesu. " _Hyung_..." Panggilnya ke Wonwoo yang masih sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Hm?"

"Temani aku membeli makan." Nada mendayu Seokmin benar-benar membuat Soonyoung jijik.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Seokmin ini mengagumi -atau menyukai- Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri menghargai rasa suka Seokmin kepada dirinya namun juga tidak membalasnya. Bisa habis dia dengan Mingyu kalau menerima Seokmin. Lagian Seokmin tidak mau bertindak lebih dia mencintai pekerjaannya ini dan tidak mau didepak ke devisi lain. Lebih baik TTM, Teman Tapi Mesra, begitu pemikiran Seokmin.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin menatap penuh tanya Wonwoo yang senyam senyum tidak jelas. " _Hyung_ ~" Seokmin menyenggol kencang bahu Wonwoo sampai ponsel Wonwoo jatuh. "Jangan mengacuhkanku!" Seokmin berdiri menarik tangan Wonwoo. "Temani aku membeli makan siang untuk yang lain."

" _Yach_! _Yach_! Ponselku!"

"Tidak akan ada yang mencurinya. Sudah ikut denganku."

Kesalahan besar, Wonwoo meninggalkan ponselnya. Berdoa saja semoga Soonyoung yang biasanya usil namun sekarang sedang lesu ini tidak membuka atau mengotak atik ponselnya. Semoga.

.

"Ada yang mau kalian tanya lagi?" Kepala kepolisian, pangkat tertinggi di kepolisian Korea Selatan, menatap tiga orang didepannya ini. Seungkwan menggeleng, Mingyu diam saja dan Jihoon... melamun. "Lee Jihoon?" Panggilnya.

Seungkwan dan Mingyu melirik Jihoon yang duduk ditengah. Jihoon masih melamun.

"Lee Jihoon," panggil atasan mereka lagi namun lebih keras.

Seungkwan menyikut Jihoon sampai membuat Jihoon tersentak kaget, menatap tajam ke Seungkwan. "Ketua memanggilmu." Bisik Seungkwan. Jihoon menengok ke Mingyu. " _Ahni_. Ketua di atas ketua." Seungkwan sendiri bingung menjelaskannya gimana. Dia melirik takut kepala kepolisian didepannya.

Jihoon paham apa yang dimaksud Seungkwan. Dengan was was dia menatap ketua kepolisian di depannya ini. Dia tersenyum kaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon menunduk, tidak menjawab. Kalaupun menjawab pasti atasannya ini tau dia berbohong.

"Tidak menjawab?"

Jihoon semakin menunduk. Kalau diandaikan kura-kura bisa saja kepala Jihoon masuk ke dalam tempurung. Perandaian yang aneh sebenarnya. Kita abaikan lagi saja.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar. Dan untuk kau Kim Mingyu," kepala kepolisian itu menatap Mingyu. "Tetap ditempat." Mingyu menangguk patuh.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan membungkuk pamit sebelum keluar. Saat pintu sudah tertutup pembicaraan lebih serius dimulai.

"Sepertinya Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah putus. Apa aku benar?"

Mingyu menangguk sekali. "Anda benar." Ucapnya sopan.

Kepala kepolisian bernama Kim Jongin itu menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang sejak awal kalau mereka mempunyai hubungan? Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Persis seperti aku, ayahmu." Kepala kepolisian bernama Kim Jongin itu terkekeh tanpa peduli wajah Mingyu yang berubah keruh.

Oh, oh, apa kalian juga mengira ini? Mengira kalau kepala kepolisian Kim ini ayah Mingyu?

Mingyu tidak menampik itu ia akui kalau sifat keras kepalanya itu berasal dari ayahnya; seorang kepala kepolisian. Kedua tangan yang berada diatas pahanya mengepal, matanya menatap serius ke wajah sang ayah. "Aku di sini akan berbicara sebagai seorang ayah dan anak bukan sebagai seorang atasan dan bawahan. Jadi," Mingyu menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "ayah, bisakah kau menghapuskan peraturan tidak tertulis itu?"

"Peraturan tidak tertulis?"

"Iya, ayah. Peraturan tidak tertulis, peraturan untuk timku yang dilarang memiliki kekasih dalam satu team. Peraturan itu."

Kening Jongin mengkerut, menatap curiga ke Mingyu. "Kenapa... aku harus menghapus peraturan itu? Bukankah peraturan itu bagus? Lihatlah hasil saling jatuh cinta dan berhubungan satu tim mereka tidak akan fokus."

"Tapi ayah, peraturan itu sama saja melanggar hak asasi manusia." Kilahnya.

Jongin terkekeh, "pintar sekali kau bersilat lidah sampai membawa kata-kata hak asasi manusia segala. Dengar anakku," Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan bertaut di atas meja. "Peraturan itu penting agar kalian tidak mencampur adukan masalah kalian dengan pekerjaan kalian."

"Kita tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu tadi apa? Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi anak buahmu yang biasanya kritis tadi hanya diam saja malah anak buahmu yang berpipi tembam yang begitu semangat bertanya. Pengaruh cinta dalam satu tim itu sangat berpengaruh."

"Tapi ayah-"

"Apa kau punya kekasih ditimmu sampai kau begitu berjuang memintaku menghapus peraturan tidak tertulis itu?"

Mingyu diam. Beruntunglah Mingyu adalah seorang yang tenang, pintar menutupi apa yang terjadi dan pintar mengatur ekspresi makanya Jongin sulit menebak apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

Jongin menatap penuh curiga. "Apa... aku benar?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Jawabnya tenang.

Selalu seperti ini, Jongin tidak bisa menebak apa isi hati Mingyu. Salahkan saja dia yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga membuat Mingyu yang sejak bayi ditinggal pergi selamanya oleh ibunya dititipkan ke ibunya -nenek Mingyu. Sejak kecil ia memang tidak dekat dengan anaknya ini hingga akhirnya sejak Mingyu lulus sekolah menengah atas Mingyu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan aparat hukum di negaranya, menjadi seorang polisi. Di situlah ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dan tanpa ia duga ia terpilih menjadi ketua di tim yang secara diam-diam dibentuk oleh ayahnya. Mingyu juga tidak tau kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan kepolisian mungkin karena ia kagum dengan ketegasan sang ayah, gagahnya sang ayah membuatnya ingin seperti ayahnya; menjadi seorang polisi. Rasa marahnya karena sejak kecil tidak diurus tertutup dengan rasa kagumnya kepada sang ayah. Makanya ia begitu menurut dan begitu mirip dengan Jongin dalam hal keras kepala dan kaku.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke sandaran kursi. "Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menebak apa isi hatimu. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dan peraturan itu akan tetap ada."

Coba saja Jongin tau kalau dalam hati Mingyu telah mengerundel (menggerutu) tidak henti.

Mingyu berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar sebelum keluar dari ruangan sang ayah. Lagi dan lagi, ia gagal membujuk ayahnya untuk menghapus peraturan itu.

.

Soonyoung yang melihat ponsel Wonwoo yang jatuh lalu ia mengambilnya. Sifat usilnya kembali berkobar. Soonyoung tersenyum jahil dan mulai usil mengotak-atik ponsel Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu orang yang begitu protektif terhadap ponselnya, tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyentuh ponselnya. Makanya saat ada kesempatan ponsel Wonwoo menganggur Soonyoung mengeceknya. Dia hanya penasaran dengan isi ponsel itu oke. Mungkin alasan Wonwoo protektif dengan ponselnya adalah karena isinya yang membuat panas dingin meriang maksudnya isinya bokep. Siapa tau bukan?

Soonyoung tau sikap Wonwoo yang malesan dan dia tidak heran kalau mengetahui ponsel Wonwoo tidak dikunci. Jempolnya langsung mencari galeri. Saat membukanya nyatanya itu menggunakan kata sandi. Cabut perkataan yang Soonyoung bilang Wonwoo tidak mengunci ponselnya nyatanya folder galeri itu dikunci.

Soonyoung mendesis sebal. "Pelit sekali dia tidak mau membagi video porno itu padaku." Ujarnya sebal.

Getar pada ponsel Wonwoo menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Di atas sana notifikasi dari pesan yang masuk ada. Soonyoung membacanya.

 **Orang bodoh ; aku ingin bertemu denganmu andai saja kita bisa leluasa bertemu pasti aku akan langsung menarikmu, mengajakmu ketemuan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Bicara dengan ayahku membuatku semakin pusing. Saat seperti ini aku hanya butuh pelukan dan usapan sayang darimu, Wonwoo** _ **chagi**_

"Wonwoo punya pacar? Dan... Apa pacarnya idol sampai membuat mereka sulit bertemu?"

"Seokmin-ah, tunggu aku!"

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah Seokmin. Sadar Wonwoo yang sebentar lagi akan masuk Soonyoung menaruh ponsel Wonwoo ditempat tadi ponsel itu jatuh lalu bersikap lesu kembali.

"Ini dia makan siangnya!" Seokmin menaruh dua jinjingan ditangan ke atas meja.

Tak lama berselang, Wonwoo datang dan menaruh dua jinjingan itu di samping bawaan Seokmin tadi. Mereka memang bertugas untuk membeli makanan untuk tujuh orang di sini termasuk mereka jadi tidak heran kalau bawaan mereka berdua banyak.

"Jahat sekali kau meninggalkanku." Ujar Wonwoo sebal.

Seokmin melirik sinis ke Wonwoo. "Kau lebih jahat karena memberikan harapan palsu padaku."

Soonyoung yang sedang tiduran lesu sontak mendecih jijik, Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Lebih malas meladeni ucapan Seokmin. Seokmin kadang memang suka tidak nyambung.

"Oh, Minghao belum kembali dari kamar mandi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap kursi Minghao yang masih kosong. "Belum. Sepertinya ia mengalami masalah pencernaan yang serius."

"Aish, anak itu. Sudah aku katakan jangan terlalu banyak makan pedas begini kan akibatnya." Wonwoo mengomel. "Aku akan mencarikan obat untuk Minghao." Wonwoo kembali keluar untuk mencari obat di apotek terdekat atau kalau sedang beruntung ada obat itu diruang kesehatan. Di ruangan ini tidak ada makanan seperti itu yang ada obat untuk mengobati luka lebam atau luka yang terlihat saja.

" _Hyung_ , makananmu!" Seru Seokmin.

"Simpan saja dulu! Aku pergi dulu." Wonwoo menutup pintu.

Baru saja pintu itu tertutup pintu itu kembali terbuka Jihoon dan Seungkwan masuk. Jihoon langsung duduk di tempat kerjanya sedangkan Seungkwan bergabung dengan duo S di sana.

"Mana makananku?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan semua kotak makanan yang sudah Seokmin dan Wonwoo pesan.

"Yang mana saja karena isinya sama."

"Oh, _oke_." Seungkwan mengambil asal kotak makanan yang sudah ia keluarkan semua.

"Tapi ada satu kotak yang isinya hanya nasi saja." Seokmin memberi tahu dengan senyum jahilnya.

" _Yach_! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa isinya nasi saja?" Omel Seungkwan saat tau isi kotak yang ia pilih adalah nasi putih saja.

"Selamat kau mendapatkan _zonk_ ~" ujar Soonyoung dengan nada _sing a song_. Soonyoung yang sudah kembali bersemangat bertos ria dengan Seokmin.

" _Yach_! Mana bisa seperti itu. Aku mau ganti."

" _Ets_... _no no no no_. Yang sudah diambil tidak bisa ditukar lagi. Jadi... terima nasib saja Seungkwanie~" Seokmin menepuk manja pipi bakpau Seungkwan. "Ah, Jihoon _hyung_ , ayo makan bersama!" Ajaknya. Jihoon beranjak dari kursi untuk bergabung dengan trio S.

" _Yach_ , _hyung_! Aku tidak mau ini."

"Terima saja nasib burukmu itu, Seungkwanie~" ujar Soonyoung.

Seungkwan bersumpah, saat Seokmin dan Soonyoung bergabung seperti ini sangat menyebalkan.

Akhirnya Seungkwan terima nasib saja makan nasi putih. Seungkwan hanya berharap belas kasih dari temannya yang lain agar mau memberinya lauk. Memakan nasi putih saja itu tidak enak.

 _Soonyoung hyung dan Seokmin hyung menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dari Mingyu hyu-_

"Ah ya, kalian tau aku punya gosip baru dan ini tentang ketua kita Mingyu _hyung_."

"Apa? Apa?" _Oke_ , topik ini menarik perhatian tiga kakaknya di depannya ah, tidak tiga tapi dua karena Jihoon nampak tidak peduli.

Seungkwan tersenyum sok misterius. "Aku akan memberi tau apa gosipnya asalkan kalian membagi lauk pauk kalian."

Duo S itu saling tatap sebelum mengangguk setuju. " _Oke_ , kami berikan!" Ucap mereka berdua kompak.

 _Yes, dapat makanan!_

.

"Apa?! Benarkah?!" Seokmin dan Soonyoung terkejut bukan main. Jihoon juga sebenarnya terkejut tapi ia tutupi dengan tetap memakan makanannya.

Seungkwan yang sudah mendapat sumbangan makanan dari Seokmin dan Soonyoung menangguk. "Aku serius. Aku membaca sendiri,"

"Mengintip bukan membaca." Koreksi Jihoon.

"Ah ya itu, mengintip. Aku mengintip Mingyu _hyung_ sedang mengirim pesan dan diakhir kalimat Mingyu _hyung_ mengatakan aku mencintaimu belum lagi nanti mereka mau ketemuan sepulang dari kantor."

" _Jijja_?!" Soonyoung terpekik tidak percaya. Dia baru tau ada yang mau dengan Mingyu. Eh, tapi siapa sih yang tidak mau dengan Mingyu? _Oke_ , ralat kalimatnya menjadi siapa sih yang betah dengan Mingyu? Mereka yang sudah dua tahun saja sebenarnya tidak betah.

Seungkwan yang sudah bercerita semua -semua sampai kebagian dia melihat senyum Mingyu yang mampu membuat hatinya memeleleh dan melihat pesan yang akan dikirim hatinya malah luluh lantak. Sakit, _sist_. Sakit! Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang mendengar bagaimana kisah cinta Seungkwan yang singkat itu hanya menepuk bahu Seungkwan. Ngenes sekali.

"Tapi siapa ya pacar dari Mingyu _hyung_?" Tanya Seokmin dengan tatapan mata menerawang. "Kenapa dia bisa betah dengan Mingyu _hyung_? Mingyu _hyung_ kan menyebalkan."

Seokmin punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengangkat tangan kanannya, " _high five_." Ucapnya ke Seokmin.

Seokmin bengong.

" _High five_." Ulangnya.

Walaupun bingung Seokmin tetap bertos ria dengan Soonyoung.

"Kita memang sehati." Ucap Soonyoung kemudian. Sadarkah Soonyoung ucapanmu barusan membuat seseorang disebelahmu mengeluarkan aura hitam? Sepertinya Soonyoung tidak sadar yang sadar hanya Seokmin. Seokmin tertawa aneh sambil menatap takut ke Jihoon yang menatapnya tajam.

 _Soonyoung hyung bodoh!_ Umpat Seokmin dalam hati.

"Aku juga punya gosip baru." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Seungkwan paling bersemangat.

Soonyoung melirik Seokmin. "Kau tidak penasaran?"

Seokmin yang masih kesal dengan ketidak pekaan Soonyoung mengedik, "siapa peduli?" Ujarnya cuek.

"Gosip tentang Wonwoo."

"Dan aku termasuk yang peduli." Lanjut Seokmin yang berhasil mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Soonyoung dan Seungkwan.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya.

"Cepat apa gosipnya!" Seokmin yang paling bersemangat.

"Siapa peduli?" Soonyoung mengikuti omongan Seokmin lengkap dengan ekspresi berlebihan dan suara yang dibuat-buat. Intinya, dia mengejek Seokmin.

"Oh ayolah _hyung_ , apa gosipnya?" Seungkwan yang tidak sabaran bertanya.

" _Oke_ , _oke_. Tadi aku membuka ponsel Wonwoo. Kalian tau kan bagaimana protektifnya Wonwoo dengan ponselnya makanya aku penasaran lalu membukanya dan saat membuka galerinya yang pasti isinya porno taunya Wonwoo menguncinya aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat video atau gambar pornonya."

Tidak hanya Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang memutar bola matanya namun Jihoon (yang diam-diam mendengarkan) ikut memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak penting sekali. Laki-laki punya gambar atau video porno menurutku wajar." Ucap Seokmin sambil kembali makan makanannya. Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Dan sepertinya Wonwoo juga punya kekasih!"

 _Uhuk uhuk uhuk_

Mereka bertiga kompak terbatuk. Seokmin dan Soonyoung kompak lari mencari minum dan Jihoon yang hendak mencari minum ditahan Soonyoung. "Biar aku yang mencari minum untukmu." Ucapnya. Jihoon kembali duduk.

Di depan dispenser mereka sibuk berebut mengambil minum. Jihoon terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat ketiganya yang rusuh. Kekehan itu digantikan raut bingung saat telinganya mendengar dering ponsel. Jihoon mencari dan menemukan ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Ia ambil ponsel itu, "Wonwoo mana? Ini ponselnya bunyi!" Seru Jihoon.

Tiga orang yang sibuk didepan dispenser berhenti rusuh, ketiganya menatap Jihoon. "Dari siapa?" Tanya Soonyoung

Jihoon membaca nama si penelepon. "Orang bodoh?"

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu berseru, "angkat! Itu pacar Wonwoo." Belum sempat mendapat minum, Soonyoung lari mendekati Jihoon.

Seokmin dan Seungkwan saling pandang sebelum ikut berseru, "Cepat angkat!" Mereka berdua mendekati Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangkat telepon tersebut tak lupa meloudspeakernya. "Hallo..." Jihoon menyapa.

 _'Hallo? Wow, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jarang sekali kau menyapaku biasanya juga langsung bertanya kenapa atau ada apa. Kau ini aneh Wonwoo chagi.'_

Mereka berempat saling pandang. Suara ini...

 _'Wonwoo-ya,'_

 _'Hello, Jeon Wonwoo,'_

 _'Ya! Kim Wonwoo,"_

Mereka saling tatap dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka dan mata mengerjap-ngerjap -ekspresi terkejut.

 _'Tunggu, apa ini bukan Wonwoo?'_

 **PIP**

Refleks Seungkwan memutus sambungan.

Suara ini... mereka kenal. Suara...

.

.

 **To be Contiuned**

.

Wah, saya tidak menyangka ff ini ada yang minat hehe. Maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian tapi saya sudah membacanya kok. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

**NO F.U.N**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **Warn; Yaoi, out of character, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer ; Cerita ini sah milik saya. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo (dihajar masa!)**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka, tidak usah baca, segara close!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang aura didalam ruang kerjanya begitu berbeda. Dia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu yang baru saja ia tutup.

Jihoon menghampirinya, "Wonwoo- _ya_ , ini ponselmu." Dan memberikan ponsel Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima ponselnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Ah, _gomawo_."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jihoon duduk, Seokmin berdiri. Alis Wonwoo menukik saat melihat raut wajah Seokmin -wajahnya seperti orang sedang patah hati karena ditinggal kawin pacarnya. _Oh my god_ , itu mengerikan. Dia berdiri di depan Wonwoo, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan meletakkannya persis di bagian dadanya. Ingat dada! Bukan hati.

Wonwoo semakin bingung saja. Dengan tatapan keheranannya Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan, Jihoon dan Soonyoung, lalu jawaban mereka; Jihoon mengedikan bahu acuh, Seungkwan menggeleng tidak tau dan Soonyoung membuang muka.

 _Apa Soonyoung masih marah?_ Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati. _Tapi rasanya tidak. Tadi pagi ia terlihat biasa saja denganku walau terlihat tidak seenergik seperti biasa._

"Wonwoo _hyung_ ,"

Wonwoo kembali menatap Seokmin. Tangannya masih berada di dada Seokmin dan tangannya masih digenggam Seokmin. Seokmin meremat lembut tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau tau, _hyung_? Kau membuatku terluka. Kau tau kan bertapa aku mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau tega melukaiku. Kau tega, _hyung_ , tega."

Demi alam semesta! Wonwoo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Seokmin maksud.

"Kau jahat padaku, _hyung_. Sakitnya tuh di sini, _hyung_."

Wonwoo berekspresi datar. Andaikan saja ini adalah tayangan _anime_ bisa dipastikan walau ada setetes keringat yang menggantung di sana.

Seokmin merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Wonwoo. Mata sipit Wonwoo terbelalak terkejut. Bertepatan dengan itu pintu di samping Wonwoo terbuka.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seseorang mendorong Seokmin sampai membuat Seokmin terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

Melihat siapa yang dengan beraninya mendorongnya, Seokmin mendecih sebal. "Kenapa kalau aku menciumnya? Bukankah sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau aku mencintai Wonwoo _hyung_?"

Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu -orang yang tadi mendorong Seokmin- mengepalkan tangannya.

Bahaya kalau sampai terjadi baku hantam!

"Kau berani denganku?"

"Untuk apa aku takut?" Seokmin tersenyum remeh. "Aku pikir kau ketua yang hebat namun nyatanya kau sama saja. Hilang sudah rasa hormatku padamu. Kalau tau begini sudah sejak awal jadikan Wonwoo _hyung_ pacarku."

Mingyu kehilangan kesabaran. Dia memang pintar mengatur ekspresi dan emosi namun saat ada seseorang yang berniat mengambil Wonwoo darinya Mingyu tidak bisa menahannya. Dia bisa saja membunuh orang yang dengan berani (dan terang-terangan) merebut Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Wonwoo darinya.

"Kau!" Mingyu menarik baju bagian depan Seokmin.

Masih bertahan dengan ekspresi wajah menantangnya, Seokmin berujar. "Kenapa kau marah, KETUA? Aku hanya bilang ingin menjadikan Wonwoo _hyung_ pacarku. Tidak ada yang aneh, bukan?"

"I-itu karena,"

 _Sial, aku tergagap!_

"Karena apa?"

Dan lebih sial karena Seokmin begitu menjengkelkan sekarang

"Karena kau melanggar bisa peraturan."

"Peraturan?"

"Peraturan berpacaran dengan satu _team_."

Seokmin memutar bola matanya, menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari baju bagian depannya. "Aku hanya berniat mengajak Wonwoo _hyung_ berpacaran denganku. Hanya NIAT bukan MELAKUKAN!" Seokmin melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Bukan hanya Wonwoo yang sekarang bingung dengan Seokmin tapi Mingyu juga. Seokmin termasuk anak buah yang menurut denganya dan jarang sekali mengeluh dia juga punya kemampuan yang hebat, tidak ada sifat yang menjengkelkan -kecuali bagian Seokmin yang suka menempel dan menggombali Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu _ga suka_.

"Ketua," Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu.

Mata Mingyu bergulir menatap Wonwoo.

"Bisakah saya ijin sebentar? Saya harus ke rumah sakit."

"Kau sakit?!" Mingyu langsung menangkup pipi Wonwoo.

Sadar dengan tiga pasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka berdua, Mingyu sesegera mungkin menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Wonwoo. Astaga, rasa marah, bingung dan khawatir (setelah Wonwoo bilang akan ke rumah sakit ) membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar melakukan itu.

"Saya harus mengantarkan Minghao ke rumah sakit. Ia mengalami masalah pencernaan." Dari pada ia lepas kendali lagi lebih baik membiarkan Wonwoo segera pergi.

"Pergilah."

Wonwoo mengangguk, membungkuk sebentar lalu pamit. "Terima kasih, ketua. Saya permisi dulu." Dan Wonwoo pun pergi keluar kembali. Minghao sudah menunggunya di parkiran dan ia harus sesegera mungkin pergi.

Sekarang Mingyu berada di ruangan bersama dengan Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

 _Apa-apaan mereka?_ Tanya Mingyu.

Mingyu mengedikan bahu lalu melenggang pergi menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Setelah Mingyu masuk Jihoon kembali berkutat dengan komputer, Soonyoung dengan ponselnya. Jihoon kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya dan Soonyoung memainkan aplikasi sim simi. Maklum, jomblo. Ehm.. tolong abaikan.

Dan Seungkwan bersandar lemas di kursi kerjanya. Drama yang tersaji di depannya tadi sangat FTV sekali. Jika saja dia sutradara film pasti ia sudah mengangkat adegan tadi ke dalam ftv dengan judul; "Memperebutkan Cinta Wonu~" atau mungkin "Ngenesnya Cinta Seokmin"

Sepertinya Seungkwan tidak menyadari kalau kisah cintanya juga ngenes.

Seungkwan telungkup di atas meja sambil berujar. "Seokmin _hyung_ patah hati. Minghao _hyung_ sakit. Jihoon _hyung_ dan Soonyoung _hyung_ juga parah hati. Mingyu _hyung_ ternyata begitu dan Wonwoo _hyung_ enak diperebutkan dua laki-laki tampan," Seungkwan menghela nafas, "lalu bagaimana minggu depan nanti saat kita menggerebek gembong narkoba? Semoga keadaan ini kembali normal." Doanya.

.

Mingyu memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya, tatapan matanya menerawang -memikirkan sesuatu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bawahannya tadi begitu intens menatapnya. _Apa ada yang salah?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Mingyu menghela nafas saat tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terlintas.

Ditengah rasa bingungnya, Mingyu mengingat sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia mendial nomer yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Bunyi _tut_ ketiga teleponnya diangkat.

 _"Apa apa?"_ Ujar seseorang di seberang.

Ini benar Wonwoo.

"Kau dimana?"

Terdengar helaan nafas di sana. Wonwoo ini memang tidak ada sifat manis-manisnya. Dia selalu bertindak semuanya. _"Tentu saja di mobil. Aku kan mau mengantarkan Minghao ke rumah sakit. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Apa kau berubah jadi pikun?"_

Andai saja Wonwoo bukan pacarnya maka bisa dipastikan kalau Wonwoo sudah habis di tangannya. Seenaknya saja membentaknya (menurut Mingyu suara Wonwoo yang meninggi itu membentaknya) yang merupakan orang tangguh.

"Bicaralah yang sopan. Aku atasanmu."

 _"Kau pacarku."_

Dan seenaknya juga ia melontarkan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Mingyu merotasikan matanya. "Jangan lupa nanti sore bertemu ditempat biasa. Aku sudah menyewa tempat."

 _"Apa harus sekarang? Aku rasa aku tidak bi-"_

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

 _"Oke, oke, nanti sore kita bertemu!"_

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "oke, bagus. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dan ini masalah serius. Aku tunggu nanti sore."

 **PIP**

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak olehnya tidak peduli Wonwoo mendumel di sana. Mingyu meletakkan ponsel di meja dan menatap kaca yang tengah memperlihatkan empat anak buahnya (Seokmin sudah kembali) yang kembali bekerja.

"Sepertinya hubunganku dan Wonwoo harus _break_ dulu. Aku merasa mereka mencium hubunganku dengan Wonwoo. Ya, _break_ sampai ini kembali normal."

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju ditengah padatnya jalanan kota.

Minghao yang tadi tertidur di kursi samping kemudi kini tengah menatap tanda tanya ke orang yang duduk dibalik kemudi -Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ punya pacar?"

" _Omo_!" Wonwoo tersentak kaget. Dia baru saja mengomel karena sambungan telepon itu diputus dengan seenaknya jadi dia terkejut saat Minghao tiba-tiba bersuara. Matanya yang sipit itu menatap tajam Minghao, "kau membuatku kaget, Hao- _ya_."

Minghao meringis seperti anak kecil. _Aigo, manisnya..._

" _Mian_ , _hyung_. Suara _hyung_ tadi besar jadi aku terbangun dan aku mendengar pembicaraanmu."

"Kau menguping?" Mata Wonwoo memicing penuh curiga.

Minghao menggeleng berulang kali. " _Ahni_. Minghao tidak menguping! _Hyung_ saja yang suaranya besar."

Wonwoo terkekeh kala melihat Minghao panik membela dirinya.

Rambu lalu lintas berubah merah dan mobil yang dikendarai Wonwoo berhenti bersama mobil-mobil lainnya. Wonwoo menetralkan kopling lalu menarik rem tangan. Wonwoo menengok ke Minghao, meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir dan menatapnya serius. "Jangan bilang siapapun tentang masalah ini, _oke_."

"Jadi itu benar pacar _hyung_?"

" _Ssstttt_... ini rahasia."

Minghao meresletingkan mulutnya -bertindak seolah ia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Wonwoo tersenyum hingga matanya yang sipit semakin sipit. "Pintar."

"Tapi _hyung_ , siapa pacar _hyung_?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar suaranya saja Wonwoo tau kalau Minghao begitu penasaran. "Kau ingin tau?"

Minghao mengangguk berulang kali.

"Rahasia!"

"Ya~" Minghao kecewa.

"Ya, intinya aku punya pacar dan aku mohon padamu untuk tidak membicarakan pada siapapun. Aku tidak mau dipecat."

Rambu berubah menjadi hijau dan Wonwoo bersiap menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Tapi _hyung_ , pacar _hyung_ kan bukan dari _team_ kita jadi itu tidak masalah kalau disebar." Kening Minghao mengernyit heran.

Mata Wonwoo melihat ke kanan dan kiri mencari alasan yang pas. "Ehm... aku hanya tidak mau mereka semua tau dan musuh kita tau lalu menyerang pacarku. Pacarku hanya orang yang lemah." - _alasan yang pintar Wonwoo-ya~ kau memang cerdas! Pacarku lemah? Haha rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan dia lebih kuat dibandingkan aku._

" _Aigo_ , romantisnya~" Minghao menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipinya.

Wonwoo hanya mengedikan bahu, sok _iye_ sekali. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya sombong. _Mianhae, Minghao-ya. Maaf sudah membohongimu._

Minghao memberikan kedua jempolnya.

 _Untung aku tidak menyebut nama Mingyu tadi._

.

Jam kerja sebentar lagi berakhir. Seungkwan menatap jam dan mulai berhitung mundur, Seokmin memutar-mutar pulpen, Soonyoung mengotak-atik ponsel dan Jihoon yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Kening Soonyoung mengernyit dalam, kepalanya miring ke kanan dan bibirnya terus komat kamit dan itu mengganggu konsentrasi Jihoon.

Jihoon melirik sinis ke Soonyoung, "bisakah kau diam? Kau menganggu konsentrasiku."

Soonyoung langsung diam.

"Bagus." Jihoon tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"... empat... tiga... dua... satu!" Seungkwan terlonjak senang. "Saatnya pulang!" Seungkwan langsung menyambar ponsel bersiap pulang.

"Ets..." Soonyoung (entah bagaimana) sudah berdiri di belakang Seungkwan menarik kerah baju Seungkwan.

" _Ya_! _Hyung_! Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang." Seungkwan merengek manja.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang. Kau ikut denganku."

Kedua bahu Seungkwan merosot, " _Hyung_ ~"

Soonyoung merangkul bahu Seungkwan, mengajaknya berjalan. "Ikut denganku."

Jihoon melihat semua perlakuan Soonyoung. Sakit hati sih sebenarnya.

Tak lama setelah Soonyoung dan Seungkwan keluar, Mingyu juga sama. Langkahnya terlihat begitu buru-buru. Tiba-tiba Jihoon teringat sesuatu.

 _"_ _Aku mengintip Mingyu hyung sedang mengirim pesan dan diakhir kalimat Mingyu hyung mengatakan aku mencintaimu belum lagi nanti mereka mau ketemuan sepulang dari kantor."_

Dia jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya pacar Mingyu apa benar kalau pacarnya Mingyu itu...

"Seokmin- _ah_!"

Bagai terkena anemia; dengan gejala 5L - Lemas, Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lunglai- Seokmin menengok ke Jihoon.

Jihoon berdiri, mengapit lengan Seokmin yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Kau ikut denganku!"

" _Hyung_ aku tidak ma-"

"Diam dan ikut denganku!"

 _Dasar, tidak Soonyoung hyung tidak Jihoon hyung sama sama tukang paksa!_ Pekik Seokmin.

Andai saja dia tidak takut dengan Jihoon pasti Seokmin sudah membanting Jihoon sekarang juga. Sayangnya, dia takut.

.

Soonyoung menyambangi semua seluruh kantor -lalu kemudian dia sadar kalau tidak mungkin Mingyu ketemuan di area kantor-, lalu berpindah ke beberapa tempat nongkrong di sekitar cafenya namun tidak kunjung bertemu juga dengan Mingyu.

"Seungkwan- _ah_ , kira-kira dimana tempat ketemuan Mingyu dengan pacarnya?" Soonyoung memang tidak pernah memanggil Mingyu dengan embel-embel _hyung_. Saat ditanya kenapa maka ia akan menjawab; _pengen aja_.

Seungkwan nampak malas meladeni. " _Molla_." Jawabnya setengah jengkel.

Soonyoung berdecih sebal. "Tau begitu aku mengajak Seokmin saja."

Seungkwan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Bagus! _Hyung_ ajak saja Seokmin. Aku pula-"

"Ets... kau tetap denganku. Ayo kita cari lagi!"

Dan Soonyoung tidak akan pernah membiarkan Seungkwan kabur. Dia mengajak Seungkwan lantaran dialah sumber gosip Mingyu tadi.

Masuk tempat satu tidak ada. Beralih ke yang lain juga tidak ada. Dia dan Soonyoung masih tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Mingyu dan pacarnya. Kedua kaki Seungkwan sudah copot, perutnya kembung. Tentu saja kembung, tiap masuk dan mengelilingi lalu memeriksa mereka setidaknya mereka memesan satu minuman.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah kita menyerah. Kakiku berasa mau copot dari tadi berjalan. Dan perutku..."

Soonyoung dan Seungkwan melihat ke perut Seungkwan.

"Itu kembung~" ucap Soonyoung dengan nada _sing a song_.

Seungkwan berekspresi datar.

"Sudah, ayo cari tempat lain."

"Ah, _hyung_! Aku tidak mau! Jangan tarik aku!"

.

"Kau serius Mingyu masuk ke sana?"

Tidak Soonyoung, tidak Jihoon mereka sama-sama wegah (ga mau) memanggil Mingyu dengan embel-embel _hyung_ saat di luar. Pasangan yang serasi -sekali. Oh ya, Seokmin dan Jihoon sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang berjarak sekitar satu kilo dari kantor pusat. Restoran ini adalah cafe usulan Seokmin karena Seokmin tau restoran ini menyediakan makanan darat -alias makanan selain makanan seafood. Dan termasuk ke dalam restoran favorit W-

"Menunduk!"

 **DUGH**!

"Aw!"

Jihoon dengan seenaknya menurunkan kepala Seokmin (maksudnya memaksanya menunduk) dan membuat jidat Seokmin terantuk meja. Rasanya nyut-nyut!

" _Hyung_ , kau ini apa-apa sih?"

"Sssttt... diamlah!"

Seokmin memutar bola matanya. Tidak tau apa ya kalau dia itu begitu ingin pulang ke rumah untuk bergalau ria dibawah guyuran air shower. Oh, dramatis (atau lebay?) sekali...

Seokmin melihat ke depan, matanya melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Eh, tidak seorang karena ada satu orang lagi yang berjalan dengan malas dibelakangnya. Seokmin mengenalnya.

Jihoon berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh Soonyoung dan Seungkwan. Dia hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Rasanya hatinya sakit saja kalau melihat Soonyoung. Mungkin karena Jihoon cemburu. Ya, maklum saja dia baru saja putus cinta.

"Soonyoung _hyung_ , Seungkwan!"

 _Tai kuda!_

Jihoon nyaris jatuh dari kursinya saat Seokmin memanggil dua orang yang baru saja masuk. Astaga, kalau taunya begini lebih baik ia mendorong Seokmin sampai kebawah meja. Itu _jauhhhhhh_ lebih baik.

Yang dipanggil menengok dan yang memanggil melambaikan tangannya. Bisa dipastikan mereka akan duduk berempat dimeja itu.

Soonyoung dan Seungkwan mendekati keduanya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya Soonyoung. Soonyoung menatap lama ke Jihoon namun Jihoon nya sendiri malah membuang muka.

"Memata-matai Mingyu _hyung_." Jawab Seokmin.

"Mingyu _hyung_ ada di sini?" Seungkwan ternyata antusias.

Seokmin mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali! Oh, terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya kami tau dimana Mingyu _hyung_ berada dan akhirnya uangku tidak habis untuk membeli minum dan meminum lagi. Perutku sudah kembung ya Tuhan. Terima kasih, ya Tuhan!"

Doanya panjang lebar. Dia emang totos (tekor) dan kembung. Dia yang beli minum dan dia juga yang meminumnya. Soonyoung sih cuma masuk lihat-lihat, meneliti langsung keluar. Dasar tidak tau malu!

Seungkwan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Seokmin, mengabaikan tatapan datar dari tiga orang yang ada di sana.

"Kita mata-matai Mingyu _hyung_ berempat. Ini lebih bagus." Seungkwan telungkup tidak berdaya diatas meja.

Ya, berempat memang lebih bagus.

.

Seungkwan semakin cemberut karena Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin memesankan minuman lagi. Astaga, tidak tau apa dia sudah kembung. Setelah ini dia perlu ke apotik untuk membeli obat kembung.

Di depan Jihoon saja Soonyoung sok sok an beli minum, sok sok an mentraktir segala.

"Kau serius Mingyu di sini?" Tanya Soonyoung memastikan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lebih baik pergi dari sini." Ujar Jihoon sarkastik. Seokmin yang sudah membuka mulut hendak menjawab pun tertutup kembali.

" _Arra_ , _arra_ , aku percaya pada Seokmin. Puas kau?!"

"Astaga, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar tidak jelas seperti ini? Kalian membuatku pusing. _Aigo_ , aku butuh ke kamar mandi." Seungkwan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Abaikan saja dia." Ucap Seokmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengangguk.

Tidak sampai lama setelah Seungkwan pergi, mereka melihat seorang yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka. Kebetulan, Jihoon yang sedang melihat ke arah pintu terkejut.

"Wonwoo," Panggil Jihoon pelan.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung melihat ke arah pandang Jihoon. Sedetik kemudian mereka ikut terkejut.

"Menunduk," perintah Soonyoung. Jihoon dan Seokmin refleks menunduk. Dalam posisi menunduk ini mereka bisa melihat Wonwoo tengah terburu-buru masuk ke bagian lebih dalam restoran tersebut.

Seokmin menatap Jihoon dan Soonyoung secara bergantian. "Wonwoo _hyung_?"

Kedua _namja_ bermata sipit itu mengangguk kompak.

Seungkwan memeriksa ponselnya, mengecek adakah notif yang masuk namun sayangnya tidak ada. Nasib seorang jomblo. Ada juga berasal dari operator. Seungkwan kembali memasukan ponsel ke saku celananya, membenarkan bajunya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hello, _hyung_?"

Seungkwan melihat orang di sebelahnya melalui pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Iya, aku di restoran dekat kantor _hyung_. Tempat biasa _hyung_ dengan orang itu makan."

 _Tampannya~_

Laki-laki berparas rupawan dengan ciri khas ke barat-baratan itu mengapit ponselnya dengan bahunya. Ia cuci tangan.

Tatapan mereka bertemu melalui kaca, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Seungkwan ikut tersenyum. Mumpung-mumpung diberi senyum sama _cogan_. Sayang dong kalau tidak dibalas.

"Iya, iya, itulah namanya. Intinya dia. Iya, _hyung_ ," orang itu menghela nafas. "Aku sedang kesal denganmu. Paman Kim sudah menyuruhmu menemuiku tapi kau malah sibuk berkencan." Ucapnya sambil mengeringkan tangannya. Seungkwan memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang. Pipinya memerah saat mengingat bagaimana senyum orang itu. _Astaga aku meleleh!_ Pekik Seungkwan.

"Hansol masih di sini, _hyung_. Aku tidak memutuskan sambungannya." Orang itu kembali menggenggam ponselnya.

 _Jadi namanya Hansol? Astaga, namanya seindah wajahnya... hooohhh~_

Orang itu berbalik lagi menatap Seungkwan, sedikit menganggukan kepalanya bermaksud pamit dengan Seungkwan. Seungkwan balas menganggukan kepalanya walaupun dalam hati ia tidak rela berpisah dengan orang tersebut.

" _Oke_ , _oke_ , aku pulang. Aku tidak akan menganggu kencanmu dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ , Mingyu-ie _hyung_ ~"

Senyum Seungkwan seketika luntur digantikan dengan ekspresi _shock_. Hanseol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wonwoo _hyung_? Mingyu _hyung_?" Seungkwan membekap mulutnya sendiri, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi _shock_ berlebihan. "Mereka..."

Seungkwan menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya. Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ku sangka. Aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu kebenaran ini ke _hyungdeul_. Harus"

.

.

.

 **To be Contiuned**

 **.**

 **.**

Long time no see~

Sorry, update kelamaan. Sangat lama. Aku mempersiapkan ujian membuatku harus menghentikan sejenak cerita ini. Selanjutnya akan di publish sampai tamat kok hehehe.

Maaf banget belum bisa balas review. Tapi selalu saya baca kok...

Bye bye...


	4. Chapter 4

**NO F.U.N**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **Warn; Yaoi, out of character, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer ; Cerita ini sah milik saya. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo (dihajar masa!)**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka, tidak usah baca, segara close!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terlambat tiga pilih tiga menit tiga detik."

Wonwoo uang baru masuk ke ruangan yang sengaja di pesan khusus oleh Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menormalkan lagi nafasnya yang masih memburu lantaran tadi ia harus gerak cepat agar sampai ke tempat ini.

Dia duduk di kursi depan Mingyu. "Antriannya panjang saat memeriksa Minghao."

Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya di meja. "Kau bisa menggunakan kartu keanggotaan istimewamu itu biar cepat." Mereka memang mempunyai kartu keanggotaan yang istimewa. Dengan menggunakan itu biasanya mereka tidak akan mengantri.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "tidak mau. Menyerobot barisan bukan gaya ku."

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menerima buku menu yang diberikan.

"Lagian kenapa sih segala pindah tempat? Di cafe dekat kantor kan lebih enak dan makanannya lebih murah lagi. Ini terlalu jauh." Wonwoo menggerutu tanpa menatap Mingyu.

"Satu kilo di bilang jauh."

"Emang." Ujarnya cuek.

"Kalau di cafe dekat kantor terlalu bahaya. Aku takut kita ketahuan."

Wonwoo seketika terdiam.

"Ah, saya pesan ini." Mingyu menunjukan pesanan yang ia inginkan. Si pelayan itu mencatatnya. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang malah melamun. "Bisa-bisanya kau melamun. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"..." Wonwoo masih bergeming.

"Hey, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"..." Wonwoo masih bergeming.

" _Yach_! Kim Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget. "Huh?" Wajah _mong_ nya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Coba saja tidak ada orang disini selain dirinya dan Wonwoo pasti Mingyu sudah langsung membekap mulut Wonwoo dengan mulutnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan, gigitan, hisapan sampai membuat bibir itu bengkak. Sayangnya ada orang lain di sini jadi Mingyu tidak bisa melaksanakan imajinasi liarnya.

"Pesan makanan."

Dua kata yang dilontarkan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo langsung mengangguk mengerti. Dan dia mulai memesan.

Setelah memesan tiap menu yang mereka inginkan, pelayan itu mencatat dan pamit untuk membuat pesanan mereka berdua.

Wonwoo berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jawabnya singkat. Tanpa mendengar sahutan balik dari Mingyu, Wonwoo keluar untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Seselesainya dari kamar mandi, Seungkwan kembali asik melihat dekorasi restoran mewah ini.

Kampungan, udik, payah, iyuh~

Mungkin kata itu yang akan Seokmin atau Soonyoung katakan saat melihat Seungkwan dengan udiknya.

Kiri kanan ku lihat saja~

Itulah yang Seungkwan lakukan.

Seungkwan seketika berhenti melangkah, keningnya mengkerut, alisnya bertaut, matanya menyipit melihat sesuatu yang menganggu pemandangan glamor restoran ini.

Bagaimana tidak menganggu kalau ada satu -Ah, tidak! Tiga orang! Tiga orang yang sedang menungging.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Masih dengan perasaan bingungnya, Seungkwan mendekati ketiga orang tersebut.

Deminyalah, tiga orang yang sedang menungging itu menganggu pemandangan indah restoran ini.

"Soonyoung hyung, Jihoon hyung, Seokmin hyung, apa yang -ehmp!" Seokmin membekap mulut Seungkwan.

"Sstt... diamlah, Seungkwan! Kau membuatku kaget saja."

"Ehmp! Ehmp!"

"Sstt!"

Seketika Seungkwan berhenti proses. Dia langsung menurut karena Jihoon yang menyuruhnya.

The power of Lee Jihoon!

Melihat Seungkwan diam, Seokmin berbisik, "Tadi Wonwoo _hyung_ masuk ke ruangan ini. Jadi diam."

Seungkwan mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus!" Ucap Seokmin.

Seokmin menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Seungkwan dan ikut bergabung menguping bersama Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sudah menguping duluan.

Seungkwan melihat ke kanan dan kiri, masih berdecak kagum dengan dekorasi restoran di tempat vip ini.

 _Kapan ya ada yang mengajakku makan ke sini?_ Batinnya ngenes.

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran tentang dirinya yang ngenes. Dari pada berlarut dalam pikiran ngesesnya, Seungkwan ikut bergabung dengan Seokmin, Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Posisi mereka, Seokmin berjongkok di antara kedua kaki Soonyoung, Soonyoung berdiri di sebelahnya Jihoon lalu sebelahnya menyempillah Seungkwan. Anak buah yang baik~

"Kalian,"

Tiga orang yang paling tua memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah juga karena Seungkwan terus berbicara. Oke, mereka bertiga tau kalau Seungkwan cerewet to the max tapi ya mohon sadar kondisi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Diamlah, Seungkwan!" Soonyoung yang dari diam angkat suara.

"Seungkwan?" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Seungkwan bingung.

"Iya, Seungkwan. Diamlah dulu. Kau ini cerewet sekali." Jihoon kembali mengomeli Seungkwan.

Seungkwan yang tidak terima diomeli tanpa sebab pun marah. "Bukan aku yang bicara, hyung!" Protesnya.

"Lalu siapa?" Jihoon berbalik menatap Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan Seokmin masih di posisi semula.

Seungkwan menggeleng polos.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jihoon mengernyit heran. Seungkwan dan Jihoon saling pandang, dan dengan kompak mereka menengok ke sumber suara.

Mata sipit keduanya membola, "Wonwoo!" / "Wonwoo _hyung_!"

"Wonwoo?!"

Seokmin refleks berdiri.

"Aw! _Appo_!" Soonyoung berteriak kesakitan, mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutupi masa depannya.

Tidak hanya Seokmin (sang pelaku yang membuat Soonyoung kesakitan) namun juga Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo juga mengernyit meringis kesakitan.

Dan dari bibir Soonyoung keluar berbagai nama binatang dari kebun binatang, seolah dia tengah mengabsen tiap binatang yang ada.

Jihoon membekap mulut Soonyoung dan itu membuat Soonyoung bungkam seketika.

"Berisik! Berhentilah mengabsen tiap binatang di kebun binatang." Mata Jihoon memicing tajam, nadanya penuh ancaman.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya, menjauhkan tangan Jihoon dari mulutnya. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan, Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Bagaimana aku tidak sakit saat masa depanku, adik kecil tercintaku tersundul? Memang ada bolanya tapi bola yang ini tidak boleh disundul."

Jihoon mengernyit jijik, menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Soonyoung. Dengan berjinjit ia menyentil kening Soonyoung.

"Aw, appo!"

"Byuntae!" Jihoon menjauh dari Soonyoung, berdiri di dekat Wonwoo.

Melihat situasi yang sudah bahkan terkendali, Wonwoo angkat bicara. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Semua tercekat namun Jihoon dengan pintar mengkontrol ekspresi wajah dan emosi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya denganmu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan-"

"Kalian,"

Ucapan Jihoon berhenti, mereka berbalik kompak ke sumber suara. Seketika mulut mereka terbuka. Itu, Mingyu. Dengan wajah datar nan kaku, dengan ucapan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kau aktor yang berbakat Kim Mingyu. Mingyu melihat tangan di depan dada, masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia berkata, "Kalian menguntitku?" Tanyanya.

GLUP...

Mereka menelan liur secara bersamaan kecuali Jihoon yang begitu tenang.

"Kalau aku jawab, ya, bagaimana?"

Sisi tubuh Mingyu bersandar pada pintu. "Tidakkah itu tidak sopan?"

"Apa bedanya dengan hanya makan bersama dengan satu anak buahmu? Sedangkan kau punya enam anak buah dianggotamu itu."

"Aku rasa itu bukan tidak sopan-"

"Tapi tidak tau diri." Potong Jihoon.

Mingyu menyeringai. Jihoon ini memang sangat ahli saat harus bersilat lidah dan Mingyu mengakui itu.

"Apa urusanmu ke sini?"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Wonwoo, hanya berdua di restoran ini?" Tanya Jihoon balik.

Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Wonwoo dan Seokmin hanya bisa menengok ke orang yang berbicara. Begitu terus.

"..." Mingyu terdiam. Dia sedang mencari alasan yang pas untuk berkilah. Demi apapun, hanya dengan Jihoon lidahnya seolah kelu tak mampu melawan balik secara verbal.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku diam karena aku berpikir kau terlalu ikut campur dengan urusanku." -karena aku bingung harus membalas ucapanmu dengan apa. Ucapan jujur itu hanya mampu Mingyu ucapkan dalam hati.

"Apa susahnya sih mengakui kalau kau punya hubungan dengan Wonwoo hyung?" Seokmin yang tadi diam menahan marah pun akhirnya mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya.

Apa susahnya sih mengakui? Kalau Seokmin pasti sudah mengakui dirinya kekasih dari Jeon Wonwoo dengan bangga.

Hey yeah, itu kan kalau Seokmin.

"Seokmin benar. Apa susahnya mengakui hubunganmu? Aku dan yang lainnya tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ini semua." Soonyoung angkat bicara.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pi-"

"Aku dan Wonwoo memang sepasang kekasih."

Semua menggangga mendengar pengakuan Mingyu. Sebenarnya Seokmin, Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah tau hubungan ini namun tetap saja shock mendengar langsung dari mulut Mingyu.

"Ketua apa yang ka-"

GREP...

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, menarik mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku dan Wonwoo memang sepasang kekasih." Ucapnya dengan yakin. Wonwoo mendongak menatap wajah Mingyu dengan tidak percaya.

"Heol, daebak! Kau, mengakuinya dengan lantang tanpa beban."

"Aku bukan kau yang takut mengakui hubungan."

JLEP...

Anjir, dalem, broh~

Soonyoung meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Ya, Soonyoung memang tidak sepertimu yang berani mengakui hubungan terlarang seperti ini."

JLEP... NJELEP!

Nusuknya makin dalam. Tolong tenggelamkan Soonyoung ke rawa-rawa bersama hayati. Ngomong-ngomong siapa hayati? Ehm, abaikan saja bagian ini.

Jihoon kembali menatap Mingyu mengabaikan Soonyoung yang sedang menunduk sambil meremas dadanya, terhanyut karena ucapan kedua orang bermulut pedas di tim ini. Mengabaikan Seokmin yang duduk di lantai, memeluk kakinya sendiri dengan wajah tegangnya itu membuat orang berpikir dia stress. Efek dari patah hati! Sedangkan Seungkwan malah seperti orang bodoh tengok kanan tengkok kiri melihat ke mana bibir itu bergerak -maksudnya, siapa yang berbicara.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri. Apalagi selain itu."

"Apa kau gila?!"

"Ya, aku gila. Aku gila karenamu."

Wonwoo tertawa mengejek. Bisa-bisanya dia menggombal saat situasi ssedang seperti ini.

Mingyu menatap bergantian tiap orang yang ada di depannya, "Aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai tim khusus dan akan pindah ke devisi lain setelah penggerebekan gembong narkoba dilakukan dengan kata lain setelah seminggu ini. Aku akan memberikan surat pengunduran diri dan mengakui kesalahanku di hadapan ketua." Mingyu membungkuk, pamit. Ia menarik Wonwoo ikut bersamanya pergi dari sini. Selera makannya hilang, menguap entah kemana.

Baru saja dia memutuskan keputusan begitu berat dalam hidupnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya ia langsung berkata seperti itu. Namun kalau ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya, ia tidak mampu kehilangan Wonwoo.

"Apa kau gila?!" Wonwoo menghempaskan tangannya, membuat tangan Mingyu menjauh dari tangannya. Mingyu menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kau melepas semua impianmu, semua cita-citamu hanya karena aku? Kau gila dan bodoh!"

Mingyu tersinggung dengan ucapan itu. Well, yang ada di pikirannya, Wonwoo tengah menangkupkan tangan dan memandangnya hayu dan terakhir memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu lantaran Mingyu lebih memilihnya tadi.

"Harusnya kau senang karena aku lebih memilihmu tadi."

BUGH...

Bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Mingyu. Mingyu terhuyung, ia refleks memegang bagian yang ditonjok Wonwoo barusan.

"Senang? Aku justru sedih."

Mingyu yang mendesis marah, bersiap menonjok balik pun urung saat melihat mata Wonwoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau adalah laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Kau mempunyai mimpi yang kau sendiri mengaku sulit untuk diraih. Lalu kau berhasil meraihnya dan hanya karena seseorang sepertiku kau rela melepasnya. Kau bodoh!"

"Harusnya kau senang aku memilihmu!"

"Apa yang patut aku senangi dari keputusanmu tadi? Aku membuat mimpi yang sudah susah-susah kau raih jadi hancur. Apa? Apa yang patut aku senangi?"

"Harusnya kau senang aku memilihmu diatas semua. Ini karena aku tidak mau kehilaganmu. Lalu, kalau kau diberi keputusan yang sama sepertiku tadi, apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Pekerjaanku." Jawabnya cepat tanpa perlu pertimbangan.

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kalau kau memang kau milikku dimasa depan, kita pasti akan tetap bersatu."

Wonwoo benar. Mingyu akui itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menarik ucapannya lagi. Dia bukan tipe yang menjilat air liurnya sendiri.

"Aku akui, kau hebat. Sebagai ketua kau bertanggung jawab, pintar dan hal bagus lainnya namun kau begitu bodoh karena tidak bisa berpikir panjang masalah tadi." Wonwoo membungkuk sebentar. "Saya pergi," matanya menatap tepat ke mata Mingyu. "Ketua." Wonwoo berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu yang mematung di tempat.

Ucapan Wonwoo barusan, benar adanya.

.

.

Wonwoo bersandar pada kaca di samping tempat duduknya. Perutnya bunyi dan seketika ia memegang perutnya seraya menghela nafas. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Barusan, beberapa menit yang lalu hubungannya dengan Mingyu ketahuan.

Ucapan Mingyu sejujurnya membuatnya tersentuh namun satu sisi juga membuatnya kesal. Dia tau, Mingyu mencintainya namun apa perlu sebodoh itu untuk rela keluar dari tim khusus hanya untuknya?

Oke, Wonwoo juga tau kalau Mingyu memiliki kemampuan jauh diatasnya, yang membuat ia sendiri iri dengan kemampuan Mingyu.

Rasa kepemimpinannya...

Keahlian bertarung...

Kecerdasan otaknya...

Mingyu memiliki itu semua. Namun kalau ia rela keluar hanya karena memilihnya ia begitu bodoh.

Semua akan merasa kehilangan sosok hebat itu. Tim khusus masih membutuhkan Mingyu. Namun kalau Mingyu tidak keluar maka hubungan mereka harus kandas dan Wonwoo tidak mau itu terjadi.

Seketika Wonwoo terduduk tegak, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Bagus kenapa tidak kepikiran sejak tadi! Ucapnya dalam hati.

Wonwoo mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Belum terlalu malam dan ia akan begadang membuat sesuatu.

Apa lagi kalau bukan...

Surat pengunduran diri dari tim khusus.

Kalau Mingyu tidak pantas keluar dan ia masih ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini maka ia yang harus rela mundur teratur dari tim khusus. Itu pikirnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo terdiri diam di depan pintu masuk milik ketua mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kepala kepolisian Korea Selatan. Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Di tangan kanannya terdapat amplop berisi surat pengunduran diri dari tim khusus. Sebenarnya ini berat karena bagaimanapun masuk ke tim ini butuh perjuangan. Namun cintanya sekarang juga butuh diperjuangkan.

Tangan Wonwoo terangkat.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

Dan ia mengetuk pintu. Dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini semua.

Semoga ia tidak menyesal.

.

Mingyu masuk ke ruangan yang terasa begitu mencekam. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia masuk tatapan membunuh dari semua bawahannya terarah hanya padanya. Untung Mingyu pribadi yang kuat jadi sekarang ia tidak gentar.

Mingyu berdiri di tengah ruangan, membungkukkan badannya ke arah lima anak buahnya -Minghao sudah bisa bergabung dengan mereka lagi walaupun harus tetap rutin minum obat. Minghao juga sudah paham dengan situasi ini karena Seungkwan yang dengan semangat bercerita-. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, "Aku minta maaf selaku ketua. Aku tau aku berbuat sangat fatal dan aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah bilang ke ketua kalau aku mengundurkan diri jadi misi untuk minggu sekarang ini adalah misi terakhir kita berkerja bersama. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya." Mingyu membungkukkan badannya lagi lalu berlalu ke ruangannya.

Tinggal menghitung hari dan dia akan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Seungkwan memutar kursinya, menatap Soonyoung yang asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri. "Hyung," Panggilnya.

"Hm,"

"Dengarkan aku, hyung." Seungkwan merengek manja.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, berhenti bermain ponsel dan memperhatikan Seungkwan. "Mwo?"

"Hyung, apa kau merasa tidak kasian dengan Mingyu hyung?" Tanyanya pelan sambil sesekali melirik ruangan Mingyu.

Soonyoung melihat sebentar ruangan Mingyu lalu menggeleng. "Tidak." Dia kembali menatap Seungkwan. "Tidak sama sekali. Karena dia juga tidak merasa kasian karena sudah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Jihoon. Jadi aku tidak merasa kasian. Sekarang, lebih baik fokus dengan kerjaanmu."

"Aish, kau juga tidak fokus dengan kerjaanmu. Sok mengatur sekali."

"Eiii~" Soonyoung berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku fokus, oke. Buktinya aku akan latihan sekarang." Soonyoung menatap kedua adiknya bergantian. "Minghao, Seokmin, ayo kita latihan." Ajaknya.

Kedua adiknya itu mengangguk. Ya, mereka akan latihan fisik. Mereka bertiga bukan bagian latihan otak jadi mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan fisik.

Mereka bertiga, saling rangkul dan bersenda gurau saat keluar dari ruangan menuju tempat latihan. Ditengah jalan mereka melihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk, menunduk dengan satu kaleng kopi kemasan di tangannya. Mereka bertiga berhenti bersenda gurau.

"Wonwoo-ya," yang paling tua memanggil.

Yang dipanggil mendongak, menengok ke sumber suara. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, "oh, kalian. Kalian mau kemana?" Nada -sok- riangnya itu malah membuat tiga orang itu mengernyit tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan nada suaramu itu? Jelek sekali. Kita mau latihan. Kau mau ikut?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak ikut. Aku mah ke ruang kerja saja. Masih ada yang perlu aku kerjakan."

"Oh, oke. Aku, Minghao dan Seokmin pergi dulu. Bye~"

"Hm.. bye~"

Seokmin, Minghao dan Soonyoung kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Mereka berdua pergi, Wonwoo kembali menunduk.

Dia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu dimana dirinya masih berada diruangan ketuanya sendiri.

 _"Jadi kau ingin mengundurkan diri dari tim khusus? Kenapa?"_

 _"K-karena saya tidak pantas berada di tim khusus."_

 _"Apa bergabung dengan tim khusus diajarkan cara berbohong?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa diam? Apa aku benar? Berbohongmu itu sangat buruk."_

 _"S-saya,"_

 _"Aku menunggu jawaban jujurmu, Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"S-saya memiliki kekasih di tim tersebut."_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"K-kim Mingyu."_

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget, ia refleks berdiri saat itu juga. "Ah, a-aku... Aku sedang istirahat sambil minum kopi." Wonwoo mengangkat kaleng kopi yang ada di tangannya.

Jihoon, orang yang membuatnya tersentak kaget, mengerutkan kening. "Kau aneh." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo hanya nyengir saja.

"Kau tidak latihan?" Tanya yang lebih pendek.

"Latihan?"

"Iya, latihan. Tadi Soonyoung, Seokmin-"

"Aku menyusul." Wonwoo memotong ucapan Jihoon lalu pergi berlalu.

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, memandangnya aneh. "Dia itu kenapa? Dasar aneh." Jihoon melanjutkan jalannya ke ruangan kepala kepolisian Korea Selatan, ketua besar.

.

Saatnya pulang. Saat waktu menunjukan tepat waktu pulang, Wonwoo tanpa mengulur waktu langsung pulang tujuannya seperti itu adalah untuk menghindari Mingyu, apa lagi. Seharian ini ia bagaikan musuh di dalam tim, terus menghindar dari Mingyu atau topik yang membahas Mingyu. Tidak apa alasan khusus ia melakukan itu semua ia lakukan agar ia mudah melupakan atau saat dia pergi dia tidak akan merasa berat.

Wonwoo berlari ke halte terdekat. Beruntungnya ia saat sudah tiba di halte terdapat bus rute tujuannya, Wonwoo menaiki itu.

Wonwoo duduk di paling belakang dekat jendela. Kepalanya menyandar ke kaca, tatapan matanya menerawang.

 **DRRRRTTTTT... DDRRRTTTT...**

Getar lama pada saku celananya menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Wonwoo merogoh saku celana dan melihat id si penelepon; _**Orang Bodoh.**_

 _Mingyu_ , Wonwoo menggenggam ponselnya.

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia sangat ingin mengangkat telepon itu namun hatinya juga melarang melakukan itu. Jadi yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya diam menatap ponselnya sampai ponselnya berhenti bergetar.

Selang beberapa detik, getar ponselnya terasa lagi dan Yang Wonwoo lakukan diam lagi. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya Mingyu (mungkin) menyerah.

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya, mengusap layar ponselnya yang kembali mengelap. " _Mianhae_ , Mingyu- _ya_ ,"

 _Bertahan sampai lima hari, sampai kau dipindah ke devisi lain, Wonwoo-ya. Kau pasti bisa._ Wonwoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **To be Contiuned**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review...**

 **.**

 **kookies :** Aku juga ketawa-ketawa sendiri /lah?

.

 **XiayuweLiu :** iya dong ketahuan

.

 **oomuoMingyu :** pas ngetik bayangin iklan itu jadi we ketulis Ha Ha

.

 **Guest ;** memang sudah ketahuan. Tamat lah Ha Ha

.

 **itsathenazi** ; entah. Mungkin pas ngetik kebayang DK jadi we tai kuda Ha Ha...

.

 **Firdha858** ; meanie nya gimana? Meanie nya sama aku /dihajar masa.

.

 **putrifitriana177** ; Ini sudah update...

.

 **BYDSSTYN** ; tenang, ga jadi break kok. Jadinya berakhir /maksud?

.

 **17MissCarat** : semua karena Hansol /dihajar Hansol XD/ relakan saja lah, rela kan...

.

 **NichanJung** : harap maklum. Gimana disini? Makin dikit ya Ha Ha

.

 **eunkim** ; oke...

.

 **hoshilhouette** ; oh ya, ff yang mana tuh? Boleh lah boleh... tenang, Seungkwan tidak akan memberi tau...

.

 **sunche** ; hehehe makasih...

.

 **Vernonie** ; iya...

.

 **A Y P ;** sip

.

 **hnjasmine** ; kalau ga ada TBC ya tamat dong Ha Ha

.

 **alwaysmeanie** ; namanya juga terinspirasi dari entu movie hehehe... ini dia...

.

 **kimxjeon** ; ngaku dong masa enggak...

.

 **RitaYuliantika** ; ga gimana gimana hehehe

.

 **Hoshinugu ;** oke...

.

 **Beanienim** ; oke, sip.. ga papa kok hehehe

.

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO F.U.N**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **Warn; Yaoi, out of character, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer ; Cerita ini sah milik saya. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo (dihajar masa!)**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka, tidak usah baca, segara close!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

Hari ke empat sebelum penyergapan ke gembong narkoba yang sekaligus sebelum ia pergi dari tim khusus ini. Wonwoo merasa sedih kalau ingat ini.

Ia menghela nafas.

Ia memasuki kantor dengan langkah lelah, kantung mata terlihat jelas, lusuh dan masih menggunakan baju kemarin. Wonwoo memang tidak pulang ke apartement mereka, dia malah menginap di tempat sauna ditemani oleh beberapa butir telur rebus. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo menghela nafas. Wonwoo mengabaikan kata-kata orang jaman dulu yang sekali kau menghela nafas maka keberuntunganmu akan berkurang. Ia abaikan itu.

Wonwoo memasuki ruangannya dengan kepala menunduk. Rasanya ia masih butuh tidur ditempat yang nyaman -diatas kasur empuk ditemani bantal dan guling.

 **DUK..**

Kepalanya menabrak tubuh (entah bagian tubuh yang mana) seseorang. Wonwoo menghela nafas. _Pasti Seokmin._ Ucapnya dalam hati. Posisinya yang menunduk membuatnya tidak melihat siapa yang di depannya. Hanya sepasang sepatunya saja yang terlihat.

Malas berdebat lebih lanjut, Wonwoo bergeser ke kanan namun orang di depannya ini ikut bergeser ke kanan. Wonwoo geser ke kiri dan orang itu pindah ke kiri.

Wonwoo kesal. Sudah lelah dan ngantuk. Ia sengaja datang ke kantor lebih pagi agar bisa tiduran di sofa ini malah diganggu. Siapa yang tid ak marah?

"Ya! Bisakah k- Mingyu?" Umpatan yang siap ia lontarkan tertelan begitu saja saat melihat di depannya Mingyu berdiri dengan wajah datarnya. Wonwoo menelan paksa air liurnya. Entah kenapa saat bersama Mingyu yang datar dan dingin serta mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan ini membuat Wonwoo mengkeret takut.

"Kau kemana saja?" Suaranya sedingin ekspresinya.

"A-aku.."

"Jawab yang benar!"

Walaupun Wonwoo mengkeret saat Mingyu dalam mode seperti ini dia juga tidak suka kalau dibentak tanpa sebab.

Mata sipitnya itu ia sipitkan, memandang tidak suka ke Mingyu. "Aku? Aku pergi ke sauna dan tidur di sana."

"Kenapa tidur di sauna kalau kau punya apartemen?"

"Karena aku sedang ingin. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena i-"

"Karena kau menghindariku." Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu mengatakan kebenarannya. "Aku benar bukan?"

Wonwoo memalingkan muka, "a- _aniyo_."

Mingyu bersedekap dada. " _Ya_! Kau pikir aku siapamu? Aku tau kau sedang berbohong, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengertakan gigi, "Ya, aku memang sedang menghindarimu. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, aku sedang tidak ingin bersamamu! Kau puas!"

Mingyu hanya diam.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba membungkuk. Dia sadar di sini teritorial kantor tidak sepatutnya membahas secara gamblang hal pribadi seperti ini. Kekasih yang biasa professional ini malah yang memulai permasalahan pribadi di kantor.

Wonwoo kembali menegakkan badannya. "Selamat pagi, ketua." Dan Wonwoo berjalan melewatinya. Baru satu langkah ia melangkah, Wonwoo berhenti sebentar dan membungkuk sedikit, "saya ijin istirahat sebentar karena masih ada waktu untuk istirahat." Wonwoo membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi ke sofa yang tersedia di sana. Ia tidak berbohong untuk tidur karena yang ia butuhkan hanya tidur.

Mingyu berbalik, menatap Wonwoo yang sudah siap meringkuk di atas sofa. Sorot matanya meredup digantikan dengan tatapan sedih.

Coba saja Wonwoo mau mengamati lebih detail penampilan Mingyu pasti dia sadar dengan mata panda Mingyu, wajah lelah Mingyu yang bahkan lebih terlihat jelas dibandingkan Wonwoo, pakaian yang juga sama dengan yang kemarin ia kenakan..

Wonwoo tidak tau kalau semalaman Mingyu mencarinya. Mengabaikan tubuh lelahnya yang berteriak minta istirahat. Mingyu mengabaikan semua demi mencari Wonwoo.

Kalau Wonwoo sempat tidur walaupun ditempat sauna maka Mingyu tidak. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali untuk mencari Wonwoo. Mingyu memang sempat bertanya dengan anak buahnya yang lain namun jawaban mereka sama; tidak tau. Semakin paniklah dia.

Beberapa menit sebelum Wonwoo tiba di kantor Mingyu lebih dulu tiba. Ia menyerah mencari Wonwoo di luar hingga akhirnya kantorlah menjadi pilihan akhirnya.

.

Ruang kerja itu mulai ramai dan itu membuat Wonwoo terbangun. Dengan mata sayunya ia duduk dan mengamati sekitar dengan wajah mong-nya.

Jihoon yang tengah berkutat dengan komputer, Soonyoung, Seokmin serta Seungkwan yang heboh bercanda.

Pantas berisik.

Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia juga melirik tempat kerja Mingyu dan di sana ia tidak melihat Mingyu, ruangan itu kosong.

 _Dimana dia?_ Wonwoo hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati. Lalu ia duduk di kursinya. Sebenarnya ia bingung mau mengerjakan apa.

"Ehm... Soonyoung-ah," panggil Wonwoo.

Soonyoung yang sedang heboh berperan sebagai nenek-nenek (oh, Wonwoo mulai tau ternyata trio S itu sedang asik bermain peran kakek, nenek, cucu) berhenti dan menatap Wonwoo. "Ya?"

"Apa kita tidak latihan?" Tanyanya.

Mereka bertiga saling panjang.

"Seungkwan-ah, bantu aku mengerjakan ini!" Jihoon yang bersuara.

"Ah, _ne hyung_." Seungkwan pergi dan menghampiri Jihoon.

Melihat Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Mingyu yang sibuk akhirnya Soonyoung mengangguk. "Oke, ayo kita latihan daripada diam saja."

Wonwoo menangguk semangat dan Seokmin yang mendesah malas. Menurut Wonwoo latihan lebih baik selain untuk mengasah kemampuan, latihan juga perlu untuk menghilangkan penat dan emosi karena saat latihan bela diri kau bisa bebas memukul target.

"Ah, _hyung_. Kita istirahat dulu saja sambil menunggu Minghao datang, ya?" Sebenarnya ini alasan. Dia memang sedang malas latihan. Semalaman dia begadang hanya untuk sekedar main game.

"Tidak, kita latihan. Lagian Minghao masih sakit dia belum bisa datang."

"Kita tunggu perintah Ke- aw!"

"Jangan banyak alasan!" Soonyoung menjewer telinga Seokmin yang membuat Seokmin kesakitan. "Kita latihan." Masih dengan tangan menjewer Seokmin, Soonyoung jalan. "Ayo Wonwoo-ya."

"Ah, ne, Soonyoung-ah."

.

Di depan meja ayahnya yang merupakan petinggi kepolisian inilah Mingyu berdiri tegak. Wajahnya terlihat tenang walau didalamnya jantungnya berdetak menggila.

"Kau akan mengundurkan diri dari posisimu, begitu?"

"Ya, ketua."

Jongin, menangkupkan kedua tangan di atas meja. "Kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang merupakan pancingan. Jongin hanya ingin tau apa Mingyu akan jujur atau tidak.

Masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya ia menjawab. "Karena aku melanggar salah satu peraturan."

"Peraturan apa?"

"Peraturan dilarang memiliki kekasih sesama team." Mingyu berkata tanpa ragu. "Diperaturan itu juga disebutkan kalau kita harus rela mengundurkan diri kalau tidak ingin hubungan berakhir. Saya lebih memilih mengundurkan diri atau bahkan dipindah ke devisi lain."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Sudah sejak sebelum tim ini dibentuk."

"Ini kau yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan hubungan kalian atau aku yang tidak peka dengan kau, anakku?"

Mingyu paham. Sekarang mereka tengah membicarakan cinta ini bukan sebagai atasan atau bawahan tapi sebagai ayah dan anak. Mingyu akan mengikuti alur ini.

"Ayah yang tidak peka denganku."

Bagai tertimpa puluhan ton beton, kata-kata Mingyu barusan membuat Jongin tertohok. Dia merasa bersalah tidak memperhatikan anaknya.

Jongin bersandar di kursi, bersikap sentausa mungkin, "Siapa kekasih satu teammu? Seokmin? Minghao? Seungkwan? Karena tidak mungkin Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Ah, atau Wonwoo?" Kembali ke pertanyaan memancing. Jongin penasaran akankah Mingyu menutupi identitas kekasihnya atau tidak.

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya tegas.

"Aku tidak menyangka selera anakku laki-laki seperti Wonwoo."

"Jangan sentuh Wonwoo, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari tim ini."

"Lalu kalau dia sendiri yang mau keluar?"

Mingyu diam.

Jongin mengeluarkan surat dari laci mejanya, mendorongnya dekat Mingyu agar Mingyu bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. "Itu surat pengunduran diri Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri yang menyerahkan surat itu kemarin padaku."

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rasa marah mendominasi dirinya. Mingyu tau Wonwoo begitu bangga dengan pekerjaannya sekarang dan dia rela mundur begitu saja. Menurutnya lebih baik dia saja yang keluar bukan Wonwoo.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mengeluarkanmu atau Wonwoo?"

Mingyu merampas kertas itu dan pergi begitu saja, keluar dari ruangan atasannya sekaligus ayahnya dengan tidak sopan.

Kerasnya bantingan pada pintu membuat Jongin tau seberapa besar anaknya itu marah. Jongin baru melihat anaknya semarah itu, dari sorot matanya saja Jongin tau kalau Mingyu sangat marah.

Dalam hati Jongin bertanya, _apa perlu aku menghapus peraturan itu?_

.

Wonwoo baru selesai dari kamar mandi setelah buang air kecil. Dia berlari kecil masuk ke tempat latihan dimana Soonyoung dan Seokmin sedang menunggunya. Tadi memang ia sempat latihan namun ditengah latihan ia ijin ke kamar mandi. Dari pada kena penyakit batu ginjal lebih baik ia berhenti sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Maaf kalau lama a- Mingyu ah- maksudku ketua." Wonwoo yang baru membuka pintu dikejutkan adanya Mingyu.

"Ikut aku!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Aku bilang, ikut denganku!" Suara Mingyu meninggi.

Mingyu yang tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu padanya jelas terkejut jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah Mingyu menariknya.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling pandang, seolah berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan. "Tontonan yang menarik!" Seru mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun bergegas mengikuti Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap punggung tegap Mingyu, beralih ke tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Mingyu. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa dengan Mingyu tapi kalau dilihat dari sorot mata, tingkahnya, dan suara Mingyu, ia tau Mingyu tengah marah.

Mingyu terus menariknya, membawa masuk ke dalam lift -yang saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Dari belakang punggung Mingyu, ia tau kemana Mingyu akan membawanya. "Kau akan membawaku ke atap?" Tanyanya. Mingyu tidak menjawab dan itu membuat bibir Wonwoo mengerucut sebal.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin menunggu di depan pintu lift yang sudah tertutup. "Kemana mereka akan pergi?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Seokmin mengedikkan bahu. "Kita tunggu saja lift ini akan berhenti dimana lalu kita akan menyusulnya."

"Ehm... Oke." Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menunggu di luar, menatap angka yang ada di atas yang terus berubah dan kadang berhenti hingga sampai di lantai atas angka itu berhenti.

"Terus..." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin. "Mereka di lantai berapa?"

Seokmin menggeleng. " _Molla_."

"Aish, _yach_! Lalu buat apa -Ah, cukup! Kita periksa saja tiap lantai yang tadi sepertinya berhenti." Soonyoung menekan tombol ke atas.

"T-tapi _hyung_ ,"

"Sudah kau berisik!"

"Tapi _hyung_ itu akan memakan waktu yang lama."

Soonyoung memegang kedua bahu Seokmin, menatapnya dengan tatapan serius -dan itu membuat Seokmin sedikit mengkeret takut pasalnya kan _hyung_ nya yang satu ini sangat jarang memberikan tatapan dan ekspresi serius ini paling mereka saling tatap dengan sorot jenaka dan wajah konyol. Ya, intinya mereka selalu bercanda jarang serius kalau berbicara bukan misi.

"Seokmin-ah, dengar."

Seokmin mendengarnya dengan baik. Bahkan suaranya pun tidak ada nada bercandanya sedikit pun.

"Ini penting. Mingyu yang sudah menghancurkan hubungan aku dengan Jihoon dan aku tidak mau hubungan mereka tidak sama dengan aku dan Jihoon. Dengan kata lain, aku ingin hubungan mereka hancur."

 **TING!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Soonyoung masuk diikuti Seokmin. Soonyoung menekan tiap angka, "Kita periksa tiap lantai yang ada."

Mata Seokmin terbelalak. _Are you kidding me? Kimbab is kidding?_ Ehm... abaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sampai di atas, sesampainya di atap Mingyu menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo -membuat tubuh Wonwoo terdorong.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Wonwoo mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Mingyu diam, dengan ekspresinya yang datar, Mingyu menatap tajam mata Wonwoo.

"W- _wae_?" Wonwoo tergagap.

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan Wonwoo mundur, terus mundur sampai ke dinding pembatas yang sebatas dada orang dewasa. _Tidak lucu kalau aku terus mundur dan berakhir dengan aku jatuh!_ Batin Wonwoo berteriak.

Mingyu merendahkan wajahnya, jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat -cuping hidung mereka bahkan sampai bersentuhan.

"Kau, kenapa harus memberikan surat pengunduran diri?"

"A-aku," Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak." Mengelak.

Mingyu _smirk_ , "Kau pembohong yang payah, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menegakkan badan seraya bersedekap dada. "Aku tidak menyangka aku memacarai seorang pembohong, ck, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

" _Yach_!" Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu, Mingyu terdorong dua langkah ke belakang. "Kau!" Wonwoo mengertakan giginya saat melihat Mingyu yang begitu santai -tidak merasa terancam. Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya, menurunkan tangannya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu yang berucap.

Mingyu masih bergeming ditempat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun. Kau tiba-tiba menarikku ke sini. Bertanya seperti itu dan t-"

"Kau tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku tadi bertanya tentang pengunduran dirimu? Kau bilang tidak, dasar pembohong! Jujur saja, aku sudah marah denganmu karena kau memberikan surat pengunduran diri tanpa sepengetahuanku lalu kau bohong. Itu membuatku semakin marah."

Wonwoo terdiam, dia merasa bersalah.

"Aku kecewa denganmu, Jeon Wonwoo." Sorot kecewakan itu jelas terlihat.

Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang berbalik meninggalkannya. Berjalan semakin jauh.

" _Yach_!"

Mingyu tidak berbalik, ia tetep berjalan bahkan tidak berminat untuk berbalik menatap Wonwoo.

" _Yach_!" Suara Wonwoo semakin bergetar. " _Yach_ , Kim Mingyu! Aku bicara denganmu. _Yach_!"

Mingyu masih saja jalan tidak peduli dia terus dipanggil.

"Kalau kau tidak berbalik aku akan menghajarmu. Dan aku serius."

Mingyu sampai di pintu, tangannya sudah memegang ganggang pintu.

"A-aku akan loncat."

Mingyu urung membuka pintu.

"Aku serius dengan ancamanku." Wonwoo memundurkan langkahnya.

Wonwoo terus mundur sampai dia sudah sampai pada batas pembatas. Wonwoo tau kelemahan Mingyu adalah dia, maka dia memanfaatkan itu. Kalau seandainya Mingyu tidak mau berbalik untuk mencegahnya agar tidak loncat maka artinya Mingyu tidak mencintainya, maka artinya ia akan mati.

Ancaman ini serius. Ya, Wonwoo memang kekanakan.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku akan mati._ Batinnya nalangsa. Semakin nalangsa saat Mingyu hanya diam ditempat.

"M-Mingyu-ya," Wonwoo melirik sebentar keadaan di bawah.

 _Kenapa gedung ini tinggi? Siapa yang membangun gedung ini?!_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, "M-mian. M-mianh-"

" _Yach_!" Dengan kecepatan larinya, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo menjauh dari tempat itu. Nafasnya terengah, matanya memerah. Ia raup tubuh Wonwoo -ia dekap begitu erat sampai membuat Wonwoo sesak.

"Mingyu-ya,"

"Apa kau bodoh? Nyawamu cuma satu kalau sampai kau loncat itu tandanya kau akan mati!" Mingyu mengatakan itu tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Ya artinya, _hiks_ ,"

Mata sipit Wonwoo terbelalak saat ia rasa Mingyu menangis.

"-Aku akan kehilanganmu." Walau pelan tapi Wonwoo tidak tuli untuk mendengarnya.

Bibir Wonwoo membuat sebuah lengkungan senyum. Ia balas memeluk Mingyu. Bukannya berhenti menangis, Mingyu semakin menangis.

Wonwoo mengusap punggung Mingyu, "padahal aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku tadi. Aku padahal minta maaf karena sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa loncat ke bawah. Gedung ini tinggi dan aku tau."

" _Mwo_?!" Mingyu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak berani loncat." Jelasnya lebih singkat.

"J-jadi itu hanya ancaman?"

" _Aniya_. Itu sungguhan! Tadinya aku niat loncat tapi samat tau tingginya aku urung, aku takut mati."

"Aku khawatir padamu, bodoh!"

Wonwoo terkejut saat Mingyu tiba-tiba teriak di depannya bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata. Mingyu mengusap air matanya, "Aku marah, lalu kau membuatku khawatir. Kau memang pintar mempermainkan perasaan."

"Mingyu, berhentilah terus menyalahkanku. Ucapanmu barusan membuat aku seolah-olah adalah tersangka di sini. Dengarkan penjelaskanku juga. Oke, aku mengaku salah karena sudah bersikap kekanakan tapi bisakah kau juga tidak terus menyalahkanku agar masalah ini tidak berbelit?"

"Baiklah, apa penjelasanmu?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam, mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Aku sengaja mengundurkan diri tanpa sepengetahuanmu karena aku tau kalau aku memberitahumu kau akan melarangnya -Jangan memotong ucapanku!"

Bibi Mingyu yang sempat terbuka kini terkatup lagi.

"Bukan tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengambil langkah ini. Pertama, kalau seandainya aku tidak mengundurkan diri hubungan kita tidak akan bisa bertahan. La- aku bilang jangan memotong ucapanku!"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, Wonwoo benar-benar dalam mode menyebalkan sekarang, menurutnya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengundurkan diri yang berarti kau yang akan mengundurkan diri. Tidakkah kau berpikir, kau hebat. Kau pintar berkelahi, otakmu juga pintar. Kalau kau keluar tim ini akan rugi. Sedangkan kalau aku yang keluar maka tidak ada ruginya. Di luar sana banyak orang yang memiliki keahlian yang sama denganku."

"Dia luar sana tidak ada yang memiliki keahlian yang sama dengan kita." Mingyu meralat ucapan Wonwoo. "Apapun alasanmu tetap saja itu membuatku kecewa. Sikapmu yang tidak terbuka itulah yang membuatku kecewa. Mempunyai tim seperti ini juga keingananmu, sama-sama keinginan kita lebih tepatnya. Kalau caranya seperti ini lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku serius."

Kata yang tidak terduga, yang tidak pernah Wonwoo pikirkan keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"A-apa? Akhiri?" Wonwoo masih tidak percaya.

"Ya, akhiri. Mulai sekarang kita hanya rekan kerja tidak lebih. Jadi, tidak perlu ada yang keluar dari tim ini." Mingyu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam di tempat. Tangan Mingyu memang ganggang pintu, berhenti sejak lalu berkata, "Segeralah latihan. Seokmin dan Soonyoung menunggumu. Ini perintah langsung dariku, ketuamu." Dan Mingyu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di atap.

Setelah menutup pintu atap, Mingyu menyandar di sana. Kepalanya mendongak memaksa agar airmata itu tidak turun. Rasanya air matanya berlomba untuk turun. Terdengar _alay_ memang tapi Mingyu benar-benar membutuhkan kamar mandi untuk menangis. Setidaknya berada dikamar mandi di sudut paling pojok dengan pintu bilik di tutup lebih baik dibandingkan menangis di sini. Setidaknya di sana tertutup hingga tidak ada yang tau kalau ia menangis. Walaupun tidak ada shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya kala ia menangis, ia tidak apa-apa. Ehm... sepertinya ini yang berlebihan. Mingyu tidak shower an kok saat menangis, tidak -tidak.

Kembali di atap dimana Wonwoo masih memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Ekspresi wajahnya kosong, sorot matanya hampa. Dengan tanpa bertenaga, Wonwoo merogoh saku celana dan menelpon Soonyoung. Sambungan telepon ketiga Soonyoung mengangkatnya.

"Soonyoung-ah," suaranya tercekat. " _Mian_ hiks... a-aku tidak bisa latihan." Wonwoo memegang dadanya. "A- hiks... Aku... sa-kit... hiks... sangat sakit."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, tetesan mata itu turun semakin banyak. Wonwoo memutuskan sambungan lalu berjongkok, tangannya bersedekap di atas lutut lalu ia tenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan. Wonwoo menangis terisak di sana.

.

Mingyu keluar dari bilik kamar mandi di paling pojok dengan wajah acak-acakan. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah -terlihat sekali ia menangis lama di sana. Ya, dia memang menangis cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi.

Sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah ruangan kantor sang ayah.

Beruntunglah ia selama perjalanan ke kantor sang ayah, jalanan sepi sehingga tidak ada yang memergoki dia habis menangis.

Sesampainya diruangan sang ayah, Mingyu mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara perintah masuk, Mingyu masuk. Berdiri di depan sang ayah lalu membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Sang ayah bertanya.

Mingyu menatap mata sang ayah dan saat itulah Jongin terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut saat melihat anaknya yang biasanya kuat, tegar kini terlihat habis menangis?

 _Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mingyu sikap sempurna lalu menjawab, "Saya datang ke sini untuk mencabut surat pengunduran diri saya dan Jeon Wonwoo. Kami berdua urung mengundurkan diri." Jelasnya.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan ini keluar lantaran Jongin tidak mendengarkan ucapan Mingyu barusan. Ia berlarut dalam lamunan barusan.

"Hubungan saya dan Wonwoo terakhir jadi saya mencabut surat pengunduran diri saya dan Wonwoo."

"Hubungan kalian berakhir?" Jongin bertanya lantaran tidak percaya, maksudnya, Jongin tau anaknya itu sekali mencintai seseorang akan sangat menjaganya dan dalam berhubungan pun akan lama. Itu lah Mingyu.

"Ya, hubungan kami berakhir. Bukankah di peraturan tidak tertulis itu sudah jelas kalau sesama tim tidak boleh menjalin suatu hubungan? Maka dari itu kami mengakhirinya."

Walaupun sudah tua Jongin bukanlah seorang yang pikun. Ia masih ingat jelas tadi pagi Mingyu begitu ingin mempertahankan hubungan keduanya lalu kenapa sekarang berbeda?

"Kau serius?"

"Saya sangat serius, ketua. Lagian percuma saya memohon agar peraturan itu dihapuskan. Saat saya menangis memohon sampai air mata ini habis pun pasti peraturan itu tetap ada. Sampai kakiku lumpuh karena terlalu lama berlutut karena memohon agar peraturan itu dihapuskan juga tetap tidak akan mungkin peraturan itu dihapus. Jadi lebih baik kita mengakhiri hubungan ini." Mingyu menjeda ucapannya. "Jadi, di tim kami baik Jihoon dan Soonyoung ataupun saya dan Wonwoo tidak ada yang terlibat cintai. Kami resmi mengakhiri hubungan kami dan kami sekarang hanya rekan kerja. Tidak ada hubungan cinta di tim kami selain hubungan rekan kerja, tidak lebih."

.

.

 **To be Contiuned**

.

Maaf update kelamaan... *bow


	6. Chapter 6

"Kenapa Soonyoung hyung ?"

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung menatap Seokmin seraya memasukan ponsel ke saku celana. "Dia menelponku sambil menangis dan mengadu sakit. Kau tentu paham bukan maksud sakit yang dimaksud Wonwoo?"

Seokmin terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu atap yang tertutup - membayangkan seseorang yang sebelumnya berdiri di balik pintu atap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu. Ketua mereka yang beberapa menit yang lalu berdiri di sana dengan kepala tertunduk -menangis. Ya, Soonyoung dan Seokmin berhasil menguping dan mengintip Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertengkar setelah berulang kali mereka berdua salah lantai.

"Aku memang tidak suka mereka berpacaran tapi aku lebih tidak suka Wonwoo hancur." Seokmin berucap dengan mata menerawang.

"Begitupun aku. Aku memang ingin mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka tapi aku lebih tidak suka mereka menjadi seperti ini. Kau tau Seokmin- ah ," Seokmin menengok ke Soonyoung walau Soonyoung tidak menatapnya. "Aku merasa jahat menginginkan mereka putus. Aku memang marah mengetahui Mingyu juga melanggar peraturan tidak tertulis itu dan begitu ingin mereka berakhir. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tega melihat mereka seperti itu."

Seokmin tersenyum tipis, begitu tampan tidak lebar seperti biasa. Dia menepuk bahu Soonyoung. "Aku tau kau bukan orang yang jahat hyung . Aku tau itu."

Soonyoung menghela nafas seraya menundukkan kepalanya, dia mengulum senyum tipis yang terlihat menyedihkan. "Bodohnya aku sebagai wakil,"

Kening Seokmin mengkerut tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud ucapan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung kembali mendongak, sorot mata itu terlihat begitu penuh tekad, tangannya mengepal. "Besok aku akan bertemu dengan kepala kepolisian. Aku akan bicara langsung dengan beliau agar beliau menghapus peraturan tidak tertulis itu. Aku akan berusaha."

.

.

.

NO F.U.N

Meanie Couple

Warn; Yaoi, out of character, typo(s), etc

Disclaimer ; Cerita ini sah milik saya. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo (dihajar masa!)

.

Tidak suka, tidak usah baca, segara close!

.

Italic for flashback

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum penggerebekan. Tim khusus ini sibuk latihan dengan anggota yang komplit -Minghao sudah ikut bergabung karena diare yang di deritanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Awalnya Minghao juga merasa aneh (asing) dengan suasana tim nya yang terasa mencekam dan Seungkwan menceritakan semua.

"Oke, sekarang Minghao dan Wonwoo. Kalian battle satu lawan satu, bertarung jarak dekat yang berarti tidak menggunakan senjata apapun, tangan kosong." Junhui, selaku pelatih, menyuruh mereka. "Wonwoo-ya, ini latihanmu. Kau cukup menghindar dari serangan Minghao kalau kau tidak bisa menyerang. Kalau menyerang tidak bisa maka cara paling ampuh adalah menghindar atau bertahan." Nasehat itu memang diberikan untuk Wonwoo, Minghao tidak karena latihan bertarung tangan kosong dengan face to face ini adalah kelemahan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang jago saat menggunakan senjata namun akan sangat bodoh saat senjata itu tidak berada di tangannya.

"Saya mengerti." Itu jawaban Wonwoo, dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah, mulai!" Junhui menyingkir. Seluruh tim (kecuali Seungkwan, Jihoon dan Mingyu, mereka sibuk mengatur strategi) menatap duel di depan meraka. Minghao dan Wonwoo juga sudah berada di posisi siap menyerang.

Minghao melayangkan pukulan di sisi sebelah kanan, Wonwoo bisa mengelak.

Tendangan dari bawah, Wonwoo bisa menghindar. Pukulan, tendangan dan lainnya Wonwoo bisa menghindar. Kadang Wonwoo juga melayangkan tinju bahkan tendangan namun pukulan atau tendangan itu tidak sekuat Minghao.

Wajah Wonwoo pucat, seharian kemarin ia memang tidak bisa tidur, sibuk menangis dan dia pun kembali tidur di tempat sauna untuk menghindari Mingyu -padahal Mingyu sendiri tidur di kantor untuk menghindari Wonwoo.

"WONWOO-YA, MENGHINDAR!"

BUGH...

Wonwoo oleng, rahangnya kena tendang Minghao dan itu sukses membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan darah. Wonwoo memegang rahangnya. Minghao tidak merasa bersalah. Jelas, sebuah peraturan telah diterapkan; saat latihan duel dan ada yang terluka karena teman duel nya maka teman duel nya dinyatakan tidak bersalah.

"KONSENTRASI, WONWOO-YA!" Junhui berteriak.

Wonwoo kembali (berusaha) konsentrasi. Walau perih melanda dia harus tetap siap.

"Kalau kau melamun atau lengah sedetik pun, kau bisa mati."

"Huh?"

BRUG...

Belum apa-apa Wonwoo sudah kena pukul lagi.

"SUDAH KU BILANG KONSENTRASI!" Junhui kembali berteriak.

Tadi sebelah kanan kena tendang sekarang sebelah kiri kena pukul.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasa pandangannya sedikit mengabur, berkunang-kunang.

Mereka kembali duel. Junhui merasa Wonwoo benar-benar buruk berkelahi. Berulang kali kena pukul dan tendang kalau caranya seperti ini bisa-bisa sebelum penggerebekan Wonwoo sudah mati.

"BERHENTI!"

Bagai film di pause , Minghao dan Wonwoo tidak bergerak. Junhui menghentikan pada saat yang tepat; saat Minghao akan menendang wajah Wonwoo dengan Wonwoo sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Minghao dan Wonwoo, selesai!"

Diberhentikan. Wonwoo mendesah lega dan Minghao buru-buru minta maaf.

"Wonwoo-ya, cepat ke ruang kesehatan."

Wonwoo mengangguk, patuh.

"Dan Minghao tetap di tempat. Biarkan Wonwoo mengobati luka nya sendiri."

Minghao yang tadi hendak mengikuti Wonwoo pun urang.

"Sekarang Soonyoung dan Seokmin."

Melihat adik manisnya itu menatap bersalah, Wonwoo menepuk bahunya dengan tepukan yang menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau latihan saja." Wonwoo mengulum senyum sebelum keluar dari ruang latihan untuk mengobati lukanya.

Latihan saja dia begini bagaimana tiga hari kedepan kalau dia masih seperti ini, bisa bisa dia mati.

.

Selesai latihan, mereka semua (tanpa terkecuali) datang untuk rapat. Dengan wajah babak belurnya, Wonwoo ikut rapat diruangan mereka di tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk rapat. Mingyu duduk di paling ujung, matanya melihat satu persatu anak buahnya. Seokmin dengan luka di sudut bubur, Soonyoung dan Minghao bersih tanpa luka sedikit pun lalu Wonwoo-

-tanpa ia sadari, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan sorot mata khawatir dan menatapnya lebih lama.

"Ketua, kita mulai rapatnya." Jihoon menginterupsi.

"Ah, ya, kita mulai."

Dan rapat itu pun dimulai.

Walaupun kata putus sudah terucap namun kata cinta dalam hati mereka tidak pernah terputus.

Rapat di tutup; rapat membahas tentang strategi dan lain sebagainya. Satu persatu mereka keluar untuk pulang. Wonwoo lah yang paling terakhir pulang -sengaja agar Mingyu pergi jauh baru dia akan pulang ke tempat sauna lagi paling.

Merasa keberadaan Mingyu sudah cukup jauh, Wonwoo pulang.

"Aku kira kau akan tidur di dalam."

Baru saja Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan suara Mingyu membuatnya berdiri mematung.

Mingyu berdiri di depan Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. "Ikut denganku. Aku akan mengobatimu." Wonwoo hanya pasrah saja saat Mingyu menarik tangannya.

Di ruang kesehatan Mingyu mengobati Wonwoo dengan telaten. Wonwoo mengamati wajah Mingyu yang tengah serius mengobati lukanya, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tau aku tampan, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku salah tingkah."

Pipi Wonwoo memerah. Sentuhan terakhir adalah plester.

"Pulanglah, kau tidur di apartemen. Aku akan pulang ke rumah dan tidur di sana." Mingyu memberikan kunci mobilnya, "bawa mobilku juga." Mingyu berdiri, "Aku akan pulang bersama ayahku. Cepat sembuh. Sampai jumpa besok."

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat, otaknya yang sedang dalam mode telmi itu memproses apa yang Mingyu bilang barusan, "T-tunggu," Wonwoo menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali karena Mingyu sudah keluar. "Ayah?" Wonwoo pun bergegas mengikuti Mingyu, dia hanya ingin tau seperti apa ayah Mingyu. Dia hanya ingin tau rupa calon mertu- mantan calon mertua.

Di balik tembok sebelah pintu keluar ia mengintip. Namun sayang, mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan kaca film mobil yang gelap membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia refleks melihat plat nomer mobil tersebut. Saat melihatnya, kening Wonwoo mengkerut tanda berpikir keras.

Wonwoo memang tidak asing dengan mobil itu saat melihatnya, sangat tidak asing. Otaknya masih berpikir; siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Bukankah mobil itu milik..." mata sipit Wonwoo terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Dia... pemilik mobil itu... kepala kepolisian. J-jadi..."

Aku akan pulang bersama ayahku.

Wonwoo hanya mampu terdiam shock.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon untuk pertama kalinya setelah mengakhiri hubungan, terlihat berdua. Mereka sedang makan malam bersama.

Butuh keberanian besar bagi Soonyoung untuk mengajak Jihoon. Jihoon memang paling mungil (memperhalus kata pendek yang begitu tidak enak dibaca) tapi saat marah bagaikan monster, begitu mengerikan.

Mereka sudah selesai makan dalam diam.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Jihoon to the point sekali.

Soonyoung meminum minuman pesanannya, menaruhnya kembali ke meja lalu berujar, "Aku mau minta dukunganmu."

"Dukungan... apa?"

Soonyoung menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengatakan apa dukungan yang ia maksud. "Aku akan berusaha membujuk kepala kepolisian kita agar beliau menghapus peraturan itu."

"Kau menjamin apa sampai mau berusaha seperti itu. Kau tau, kepala kepolisian kita tidak akan mau menerima begitu saja tanpa ada keuntungan."

"Aku memang tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun tapi aku akan mengancam beliau."

"Mengancam?"

"Ya, aku akan mengancam beliau dengan aku akan keluar dari tim itu."

Jihoon terkekeh, tawa mengejek yang membuat Soonyoung mengernyit tidak suka -merasa direndahkan. Apa maksudnya Jihoon tertawa seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya sensi.

"Yak! Memangnya kau siapa bagi beliau? Kau hanya wakil di tim kita. Kalaupun kau keluar, kepala kepolisian kita itu pasti akan mencari yang lain. Maaf saja aku bilang," masih dengan senyum mengejek di bibirnya, ia berujar, "masalah kecil bagi kepala kepolisian untuk mencari orang yang mengisi posisimu seandainya kau keluar."

Soonyoung tertohok. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Jihoon itu bermulut pedas. Soonyoung sangat tau bagaimana sifat mantan kekasihnya ini. Walaupun sudah tau tetap saja rasanya sakit hati saat Jihoon berkata begitu pedas padanya.

"Kau hanya mau bicara itu bukan? Kalau begitu aku pulang." Jihoon berdiri dari kursinya. "Terima kasih makan malamnya dan tenang saja aku akan membayar milikku sendiri." Jihoon membungkuk pamit. Jihoon berbalik Soonyoung.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali denganku?"

Jihoon berhenti melangkah. Tiga langkah dia melangkah.

"Asal kau tau, aku berusaha seperti ini agar kita bisa kembali bersama." akhirnya Soonyoung mengatakan inti terselubngnya.

Jihoon berbalik. Jujur saja, ia malu saat harus membahas masalah pribadi di depan umum seperti ini. Hey, jangan lupakan para pengunjung restoran di sini?

Jihoon bergegas menghampiri kursinya lagi. "Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal seperti ini di sini?"

"Aku mengajakmu makan untuk membahas ini. Belum selesai kau malah sudah pergi."

Jihoon merotasi matanya. Ia tau Soonyoung adalah orang yang nekat. So, dari pada ia mendengar suara Soonyoung memenuhi restoran dengan cerita cinta mereka yang sudah rampung (maybe) lebih baik Jihoon kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi. "Arraseo, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Soonyoung tertawa lebar membuat matanya yang sipit itu semakin sipit. Coba saja mereka tidak serenggang ini mungkin Jihoon akan mencubit pipi mantan kekasihnya ini karena gemas.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Jihoon pun memasang telinga, mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir seksi Soonyoung dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan wajah yang memerah panas.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, berdiri dengan perasaan gugup serta suasanya mencengkam inilah Jihoon dan Soonyoung (yang entah sadar atau tidak) berdiri saling bergandengan berhadapan dengan kepala kepolisian.

"Kalian mengancamku?" suara kepala kepolisian itu terdengar memehuhi ruangan yang sunyi ini.

"Y-"

"Tidak sepenuhnya mengancam." tidak hanya Sooyoung, kepala kepolisan itu juga menatap Jihoon yang sejak awal dari baru sekarang bersuara -sejak awal memang Sooyoung lah yang bersuara, Jihoon hanya bagaikan kambing conge . Bibir Jihoon kembali berucap, "tidak sepenuhnya mengancam, kami hanya menuntut hak. Jabatan aku dan Soonyoung memang menjadi taruhan, mengancam memang tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena di sini kita menuntut hak; hak saling mengasihi dan mencintai."

Seorang dengan pangkat tertingi di sini tertawa miring, "sekarang aku tau dari mana Mingyu begitu pintar bersilat lidah membela kalian, rupanya dari kau Jihoon."

Kedua laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengernyit, membela kalian?

"Membela kalian? Makud anda, saya dan Soonyoung?" Jihoon kembali bersuara.

"Rupanya si kritis Lee Jihoon sudah kembali dan ya, kalian, kau dan Soonyoung. Hubungan kau dan Soonyoung itu terlalu terlihat jelas, mudah bagiku untuk mengetahuinya. Namun dengan bodohnya ketua kalian terus membela kalian itulah alasan hubungan kalian menjadi lama. Mingyu bergitu gigihnya membela kalian, begitu gigih untuk menghapus peraturan itu."

Sekarang Jihoon dan Sooyoung merasa bersalah. Awalnya mereka berani mengambil jalur seperti ini -bicara langsung dengan orang paling tinggi pangkatnya ini, karena mereka berdua berpikir kalau Mingyu selaku ketua tidak pernah menentang melakukan sesuatu terhadap peraturan itu. Mereka berpikir demikian. Namun setelah mendengarnya sendiri mereka berdua merasa bersalah telah berpikir begitu.

"Karena setengah dari kalian menginginkan peraturan itu maka kita buat negosiasi."

"Negosiasi?"

"Ya. Negosiasi. Kalau kalian berhasil membawa pemimpin dari gembong narkoba internasional itu dalam keadaan hidup, aku akan menghapus peraturan itu, namun kalau sebaliknya maka peraturan itu tetap aja. Bukankah mudah?"

"..." mereka berdua bergeming. Pekara mudah memang, namun yang membuat sulit adalah membawa dalam keadaan hidup. Menurut informasi, pimpinan gemong narkoba itu bagaikan belut, begitu licin.

Mereka bimbang akan membawanya dalam keadaan hidup karena mereka berpikir hanya ada dua; membawanya dalam keadaan mati atau tidak membawanya. Targetnya sekarang benar-benar kelas berat yang membuat mereka latihan ekstra di tengah waktu yang sempit. Terlebih keadaan timnya sekarang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Saya terima itu." Soonyoung menerimanya begitu saja, tidak sadar dengan delikan yang Jihoon berikan.

"Kalau sampai kalian gagal, kau, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan mungkin saja Mingyu. Akan dikeluarkan dari tim khusus, akan dipindah ke devisi lain, di tempat lain. Yang berarti pula tim khusus kalian akan aku bubarkan."

.

"Aniyo, Seungkwan-ah. Kau harus tetap di sebelahku tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Tapi, Jihoon hyung, aku kan-"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kau tidak pintar berkelahi akan bahaya untukmu jadi kau cukup di sebelahku!"

"Tapi hyung aku ingin melawan mereka." Seungkwan memasang wajah memelas semaksimal mungkin.

"Kau berani melawanku?"

Melihat wajah galak Jihoon Seungkwan sontak menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau mati, silahkan lawan musuh itu. Aku mempersilahkanmu mati." Jihoon memutar kursi kerjanya dan kembali berkutat dengan computer, membiarkan Seungkwan yang memberenggut sebal.

Di tempat duduknya Soonyong tersenyum tipis melihat Seungkwan (yang selalu) dimarahi Jihoon. Soonyoung paham bagaimana sifat Jihoon, mantan kekasihnya. Saat marah, mengomel dan sebagainya itu tandanya dia peduli dan saat ia mengabaikannya itu tandanya ia sudah tidak peduli. Hanya saja orang selalu salah menilai.

Matanya beralih menatap Seokmin dan Minghao yang duduk di pojok ruangan, terlihat Minghao dengan wajah mong nya dan Seokmin dengan wajah bersunggut-sunggut kesal. Biar Soonyoung tebak kalau Seokmin pasti sedang mengajari Minghao bahasa Korea yang baik dan benar. Minghao memang bersar di China walaupun kewarganegaraannya Korea, ia lama di China. Itulah yang menyebabkan Minghao sulit berbicara bahasa Korea.

"Ey, kau salah pengucapan lagi. Ulangi!"

"Seokmin- ah ~ aku pusing~"

"Jangan aegyo padaku!"

"Aku tidak aegyo , Seokmin- ah . Aku memang seperti ini~"

"Tuh kan aegyo!"

"Ahni ~"

"Tuh aegyo lagi!"

"Ahniyo , Seokmin- ah ~" Minghao merenggek. Dia memang tidak aegyo, memang bawaannya begitu.

"Oke, oke, aegyo -mu mempan. Kita akhiri belajar bahasa Korea hari ini."

Minghao tersenyum lebar, begitu menggemaskan. "Gomawo, Seokim- ah ~" ia reflkes memeluk Seokmin.

"Yak ! Yak ! Jangan peluk-peluk! Nanti aku baper."

Minghao melepaskan pelukannya dan meringis lebar. "Mianhae."

"Huh~ aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu nanti bisa bahaya." Seokmin meninggalkan MInhao.

Soonyoung terkekeh ringan. _Dasar baperan._ Ucapnya dalam hati yang di tunjukkan untuk Seokmin.

Mata sipitnya bergulir menatap Wonwoo yang terlelap tidur di meja kerjaanya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Mingyu yang tengah sibuk di dalam tempat kerjanya jadi ia tidak memergoki Wonwoo yang tidur. Walaupun Wonwoo dulu kekasih dari Mingyu namun saat dalam situasi kerja seperti ini mereka berdua bersifat professional. Mungkin ini juga salah satu faktor yang membuat hubungan mereka tidak tercium anggota yang lain.

Ah menggenai Mingyu

Soonyoung menatap ruang kerja Mingyu. Terlihat di sana ketuanya tengah sibuk mengetik - entah apalah itu. Terlihat begitu frustasi. Wajah lelahnya begitu jelas terlihat.

Senyum yang sempat tersemat di bibir Soonyoung perlahan menghilang, ia kembali melihat adik-adiknya -anggota yang lain.

Seungkwan si tukang menggerutu dan gossip.

Jihoon di galak walaupun manis.

Wonwoo si tukang molor.

Mingyu di ketua yang sangat hebat walaupun tertutup.

MInghao yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi mong.

Dan Seokmin si baperan .

Soonyoung melihat kalender yang tertempel di dinging. Perasaan sedih menggerogoti hatinya. Beberapa hari lagi, tidak akan ada celotehan ribut Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

Tidak ada lagi suara imut yang tidak dibuat-buat milik Minghao.

Tidak ada lagi suara malas Wonwoo.

Tidak adal lagi suara galak Jihoon.

Dan…

Tidak ada lagi suara tegas Mingyu.

Karena apa? Karena tim ini akan dibubarkan. Kalian tau, rasanya Soonyong ingin mennagis sekarang. Bukan, bukan ia pesimis ia dan yang lainnya berhasil membawa hidup-hidup target hanya saja peluang ini terlalu tipis. Daripada berharap terlalu besar namun tidak kesampaian lebih baik mengantisipasi.

Soonyoung berdiri dari kursi dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya menangis di sana lebih baik dari pada diruangan ini.

.

 _Perkenalan ini dimulai dari pojok kiri, dimulai dari yang paling muda Seungkwan dan berakhir di Mingyu._

 _Seungkwan membungkukkan badannya, "Seungkwan imnida." Ucapnya tidak menutupi rasa gugupnya._

 _"Minghao imnida."_

 _"Seokmin imnida."_

 _"Jihoon imnida."_

 _"Wonwoo imnida."_

 _"Soonyoung imnida."_

 _"Kim Mingyu imnida."_

 _Dengan gerakan yang sama serta kegugupan yang sama, mereka selesai memperkanalkan diri._

 _Bagaiaman tidak gugup saat didepannya terdapat satu orang berpangkat tinggi yang seluruh kepolisian Seoul pun tau -dengan dua ajudan dikanan dan kiri. Ini hari pertama Mingyu dan keenam rekan kerjanya bergabung menjadi tim khusus -Mingyu dan yang lainnya tau kalau Mingyu lah pemimpin tim khusus ini._

 _Orang yang berdiri di tengah bersuara, "Apa motivasi kalian mendaftarkan diri menjadi tim khusus?" mata tajam itu menatap bergilir ke ketujuh orang di depannya dan berakhir di Seungkwan. "Dimulai darimu."_

 _Seungkwan menelan paska air liurnya, "Karena saya ingin seperti mendiang ayah saya, menjadi seorang polisi yang hebat dan meninggal karena tugas. Menjadi tim khusus adalah impianku."_

 _Jongin, si pangkat paling tinggi sekaligus yang bertanya menagangguk. "Lalu kau?"_

 _"K-karena saya suka." Dialeg yang berbeda dari mereka semua, MInghao._

 _"Hanya itu?"_

 _Minghao mengangguk takut-takut. Bahasa Korean nya belum lancar betul jadi lebih baik bicara seperlunya daripada salah bicara._

 _"Kau?"_

 _"Karena saya mencintai negara ini dan saya ingin memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raga yang saya miliki untuk negaraku. Sama seeprti Seungkwan-ssi. menjadi tim khusus adalah impianku." Ucap Seokmin bersemangat._

 _Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Oke, selanjutnya?"_

 _"Karena saya suka menganalisa sesuatu, apapun itu selama berhubungan dengan mengasah otak saya suka. Dan saya yakin di tim khusus inilah saya ditakdirkan berada."_

 _"Kau?"_

 _Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengurangi rasa gugup. "Karena ini mimpi saya." Singkat dan padat._

 _Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kau?"_

 _Soonyoung mendongakkan kepala, 'Karena saya suka berkelahi dan suka tantangan makanya saya mau masuk tim khusus. Sama seperti yang lain, menjadi tim khusus adalah impianku."_

 _"Terakhir, kau, Kim Mingyu."_

 _Dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang, Mingyu menjawab, "bisakah saya menyimpulkan saja? Karena jawabanku pun akan setipe dengan yang lainnya." Tawarnya._

 _"baiklah, silahkan."_

 _Mingyu mengangguk. "Intinya sama saja, saya dan semua teman saya di sini mendaftar untuk ke tim khusus ini karena mimpi kami, kesukaan kami dan keinginan kami untuk membahagiakan orang tua dan kecintaan kami terhadap negara. Jadi apapun yang terjadi kedepannya kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin karena kita masuk ke tim ini dengan seleksi yang ketat. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan bergabung dengan tim khusus dan ini merupakan mimpi kami."_

 _Ya, mimpi mereka semua._

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Happy Hoshi Day!

.

Sorry lama lagi :(

Berhubung aku sedang merasakan rusak hp dan ngetik bukan dibiasanya, maaf kalau banyak typo :(

Tenang saja ff ini akan segera tamat. Mungkin max dua chap lagi :)

Bye bye


End file.
